qui êtes vous vraiment?
by nokonara
Summary: kiro jeune hommes chat va devoir affronter son destin lors d'une rencontre peu banal qui changera sa vie... Avec: Cinéma bizarre genre: yaoi Couple: euuu tous le monde avec tous le monde les couple vont beaucoup bouger. Abandonné
1. prologue

miaouuuu! eu désoler... bonjours je suis kiro un chat [c=#aaaaaa](bah oui le miaulement c'est pas un singe lol)[/c] enfin un métamorphe... c'est quoi? un animal capable de prendre forme humaine tous simplement.

moi j'appartenais a line qui ma recueille étant chaton. je l'aime beaucoup elle est très gentille... mais voilà à cause de [s]lui[/s] je ne la reverrais plus jamais... moi j'ai voulut [s]le[/s] suivre un jours après [s]qu'il[/s] soit partis...

maintenant je suis coincé. je ne peux plus fuir mon destin... a cause de [s]lui[/s] et de l'amour que j'éprouve pour [s]lui[/s] je suis coincé dans ce labo... je vais vous raconter mon histoire...

prologue cours je sais bien... sa vous plais? moi j'aime bien cette idée après j'écris aussi pour vous lol. donc vos avis me sont précieux ^_^

je me lance dans un genre que je n'est jamais écrit alors je vais faire de mon mieu si vous m'encouragais

arigato!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch1:

pov kiro

bon bah... déjà comment line m'a trouvé. eh bien... je venais de naitre ma maman m'a eu sous forme féline donc je suis né chat... malheureusement maman c'est fait écraser en allant chercher à manger. mes frère et soeur sont morts de faim. moi je voulais pas mourir. un jours cause du désespoir je me mis a miauler durant des heures. une fille de 14 ans ma entendu e trouvé. elle m'a pris avec elle, nourris elle c'est occupé de moi... c'était line ma maitresse.  
>j'ai grandi depuis... 2 ans! oui en humain c'est à peu de chose près 21 ans un truc dans le genre. je ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblais en humain je ne m'était presque jamais transformé. je vivais toujours sous forme de chat on est plus agile plus libre. en chat je suis tous blanc au yeux bleu. Line m'aimait beaucoup je dormais toujours en boule contre elle... c'était le paradis... mon paradis.<p>

Le jours de la rencontre avec lui je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.  
>Je me promenais dans les rue de berlin quand j'entendis une plainte venant d'une impasse sombre, j'y aller. quand je fus presque au bout de l'impasse je vis un gros chien noir allongé sur le côté. je m'approchais doucement quand il leva la tête vers moi et ce mi a grogner<p>

_chien noir: casse toi sale matou! ou je te met en pièce!_

_kiro: houla calme! de toute façon vus ton état tu me fera rien_

il tenta de ce lever tous en me grognant méchament dessus mais il retomba directement contre le sol dans un petit cris aigüe montrant sa douleur.  
>il grognait toujours contre moi. me disant de partir en m'insultant. moi je restais, hors de portai de sa gueule. pourquoi? je ne le savais pas et maintenant non plus je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis resté près de lui.<br>au bout d'une 1/2 heure ses grognement devinrent des plaintes, il chouinait il souffrait ...

_chien: pourquoi tu reste la? tu tien tellement a me voir mourir?_

_kiro: non! j'attend que tu te calme pour savoir si tu veux de l'aide ou non... je voulais pas me faire bouffer... je tien pas a mourri comme sa._

_chien: s'il te plais... aide moi... je n'en peux plus j'ai mal...*il bouge un peu* KAÏ!_

oui il souffre varimant beaucoup d'après ce que je vois.

_kiro: reste la je vais chercher quelqu'un qui vas t'aider_

je courrais alors vers chez moi, passais la chatière et me mis a gratter le pantalon de Line avec mes petite griffes.

line: tu veux quoi mon kiki?  
>kiro: miaaaouuu <em>suis moi line to plais<em>

je partais devant la porte et la regarder.

kiro: miaou! _aller!_  
>line: oh! tu veux que je te suive, ok aller on y vas!<p>

je courrais vers l'impasse line derrière moi.  
>quand nous fûmes arrivé elle vus le chien tous noir qui chouinnait.<p>

line: *au chien* je vais te soigné...tu peux marcher?  
>chien: *chouine encore et montre que non en se mettant sur ses patte et en retombant en criant* <em>merci petit chat<em>

kiro:_ de rien_

line appela un amis véto qui l'aida a tremsporté le gros toutou. line et son amis le soignèrent le plus possible. puis elle lui arrange un coin pour lui (un gros tapis avec 2 gamelle une pour l'eau et une pour manger) et décida de l'appeler yuki pourquoi je ne sais pas mais bon... pui elle lui mis des reste d'hier qu'il dévora. puis me laissa seul avec lui.

kiro: _dit comment tu t'appelle en vrai?  
>yuki: bah yuki... mais on me sur-nome yu line est la premiere a me donner mon vrai prénom c'est bizarre... et toi c'est kiro si j'ai bien compris.<br>kiro: oui je suis kiro:-3  
>yu: merci de m'avoir aidé... désoler pour notre rencontre j'ai un sale caractère parfois surtout avec les chat en ce moment surtout vraiment désoler!<br>kiro: pas grave! je te laisse il est tard et je dors avec line.. bonne nuit yuki!  
>yu: to plais... reste.<br>kiro: eu d'acore *moumioumiou=tous géné/ rougit*_

_je me met près de yu et m'endore contre lui qui me suis aussitôt._

___

_premier chapitre^_^ je sais c'est nul pour le moment mais tous vas changer lol vous savais donc maintenant en qu'elle animal se change yu et kiro ^_^ bizou _


	3. Chapter 2

ch2

pov Kiro

le lendemain je me réveillais contre yu qui dormait encore. je me levais et alla faire un calin a line avec qui j'aurais du dormir. une foi sur son lit je frottais ma tête contre la sienne, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit elle me gratta la tête et moi je ronronnais.  
>nous descendîmes dans la cuisine ou elle se fit le petit déjeuné. puis elle alla voir yu qui venais de ce réveiller. elle l'examina un peu. étonnamment il réussi a marcher en faisant attention mais il marchait. puis elle partit pour le lycée, nous laissant seul yu et moi.<p>

yu: _salut bien dormi?_  
>kiro: <em>oui et toi? tes blessures vont mieux a ce que je vois.<em>  
>yu: <em>oui grâce a ta maitresse<em>  
>kiro: <em>c'est aussi la tienne maintenant... attend tu vas pas partir?<em>  
>yu: <em>si mais pas maintenant je tien a connaitre un peu mieux le chat que tu es.<em>  
>kiro:<em> =-) oui moi aussi je veux te connaitre sale cabaut hihi :-)<em>  
>yu: <em>grrr<br>_

je partais alors en courant lui me cherchant sans pouvoir courir il me trouva finalement après 20minute de traque en train de jouer avec une pelote de laine.

yu: _les chats joues tous avec ça!_  
>kiro: <em>beuuu non je sais pas.<em>..  
>yu: <em>- tu sais rien sur ta propre race c'est nul!<em>  
>kiro:<em> na pas vrai!<em>  
>yu: <em>si!<em>

nous passâmes le reste de la journée a parler de tous et de rien il me dit que sa famille était morte qu'il ne lui restait plus personne et que depuis il voyageait, mangeant comme il pouvait et que quand je l'avais trouvé il c'était fait accrocher par une voiture 5 jours plus tôt. line rentra elle sourit en nous voyant jouer a deuxavec ma pelote de laine. et oui j'ai réussi a faire aimer a un chien les jeux d'un chat^^.  
>1 semaine passa line adorai yuki il était un chien très gentil il était rems de ses blessures. bizarrement vite pour line mais t'en qu'il vas bien pour elle c'est ça l'important.<p>

une nuit yuki sortie dans le jardin il faisait doux et la porte n'était pas totalement fermé.  
>soudain un craquement sourd ce fit entendre J'allais aller voir dans le jardin quand un homme entra dans la maison venant du jardin il était assez grand, les cheveux noir désordonné avec une mèche rouge, des yeux vraiment magnifique et vétu seulement d'un caleçon.<br>comment avait-il put arriver dans le jardin, et pourquoi yu n'avait rien fait... je regarda dans le jardn discrètement et vis qu'il ni avais personne.  
>l'homme me regarda et me dit: salut kiro tu me reconnais pas hein? tu ne pourra dire a personne ce que tu a vus ti chaton. je pars pour toujours<p>

kiro: _yuuu nan par pas je t'en pris!_ miaaaaa  
>yu: désoler chaton je part a plus<br>kiro: _yu me laise pas! laisse pas line elle t'aime tellement!_

je sais il ne me comprend pas... il n'y a qu'un seul moyen... je veux pas qu'il parte il faut que je lui dise mais... je... si je doit le faire.  
>je vois yu aller vers la porte d'entré il s'apprêtait a l'ouvrir quand je bondis sur lui il s'écrasa au sol a cause du choc<p>

yu: KIRO?  
>kiro: ne part pas yu! je t'en pris *blotti sa tête contre le torse de yu*<br>yu: tu es toi aussi un métamorphe?  
>kiro: oui... mais j'ai toujours vécu en chat mais c'est pas la question! je t'en pris yu pars pas sa fera tellement de peine a line... mais aussi a moi... tu es mon seul ami... line c'est plus une maman pour moi...<br>yu: eu *rouge* t'es a poil... tu sais pas que l'on peu se transformer de humaine animal avec des habits?  
>kiro: non je savais pas mais je m'en fou!<br>yu: désolé kiro... je doit partir...line a était vraiment chique de m'avoir soigné mais voilà je dois partir...mais... toi... tu peu venir avec moi si tu veux pas me quitter.  
>kiro: nan je peux pas venir je peux pas abandonner line je lui doit trop de chose pour la laisser seul.<br>yu: bien si tu es sur de toi.. ben a... jamais surement je pense que l'on ne se reverra plus... bonne chance chaton

il sortis de la maison me laissant seul. j'aillais alors sous forme humaine voir a quoi pouvais bien ressembler l'humain que j'étais.  
>dans le miroir je vis une jeune homme petit de taille blond très efféminé, un petit nez retroussé tous mimi une taille fine pale ... je doit surement être ou très beau ou très laid... ce fut ma seul pensé... puis je me retransforma en chat te alla pleure dans les bras de line qui ne savait pas ce qui arrivai a son chat qui semblais déprimer... yu était partis le lendemain matin elle vus que yu était partie et sembla très triste du coup elle n'ala pas au lycée et me garda contre elle toute la journée.<p>

une semaine... une semaine qu'il n'était plus la et que je le recherchais. J'avais fait mon quartier de font en comble puis j'avais cherché partout dans la ville jusqu'au plus petit coin sombre rien pas un gros chien noir correspondant au nom de yuki ni un seul humain a mèche rouge... rien. d'ailleurs a force de demander au chien noir s'il s'appelle yuki j'avais faillit plusieurs foi me faire becter.

je cherche encore dans des rue dans lesquelles je n'allais jamais avant. sous ma forme de chat je ne risquais rien d'après moi personne n'allais m'interrompre dans mes recherche enfin c'est ce que je croyais.  
>c'était le soir... je m'était pommé je cherchais ma maison que je quittais tous le temps a l'époque pour chercher yu. Line me disais que l chercher ne servais a rien elle comprenais que je le cherchai et ne m'en voulais pas que je la laisse souvent seul... non bien sure que non elle ne savait pas que je me transforme en humain.<br>la nuit ce faisait de plus en plus sombre je regardais vers le ciel et y vis clairement un hiboux énorme un grand duc... merde c'est le genre de bestiaux qui bouffe des renard... eux... je suis juste a la taille d'un animal dans son répertoire de repas non? si... au merde oui j'avais juste cette pensé dans la tête.  
>je me mis a courir les plus vite possible un bestiaux pareil me coupe la tête d'un coup de bec_. et d'ailleurs c'est pas normal qu'il y en est en ville! je courais mais il ce rapprochait de moi trop vite.<br>en 5 seconde il m'avait rattrapé et attrapé dans ses serres. je vis alors la ville en tous petit... si je me transforme ok il me lache mais je m'écrase... si je me transforme pas il me bouffe... ben... on vas voir ou il se pose pour me bouffer après je verrai! oui. c'était ma façon de penser. le grand duc se posa sur le toit d'une villa vraiment énorme. il se posa mais me tenais toujours, moi je me débatti tellement qu'il me lacha part surprise. je courus sur le toit mais le vi ce poser devant moi.

hiboux: _ou croit tu aller? ici c'est moi qui décide_  
>kiro: <em>tu vas me bouffer jvai pas me laisser faire!<em>  
>hiboux: <em>je vais te bouffer quoi qu'il arrive pauvre idiot de chat!<em>

il fonça alors sur moi qui sauta sur le coté tous en me transformant... heureusement je me rattrapa bien et ne tomba pas du toit. j'avais réussi a me transformer de humain a chat avec un caleçon du coup a ce moment j'avais mon caleçon (encore heureux j'allais pas me foutre a poil a chaque foi que je me transforme en humain)  
>je regarda le hiboux qui me fixait intensément.<p>

kiro: sale bête il voulais vraiment me bouffer *regarde le sol* au putain on est haut!

le hiboux semble ce foutre de moi ou je rêve?  
>je regarde comment descendre il y a bien un arbre près du toit mais la si je me rate je suis dead.<p>

?: tu fou quoi sur mon toit? en caleçon qui plus et... pour me vloer venir en noir avec un masque serait plus simple non?  
>kiro: hein?<p>

je me retourna un jeune homme grand au cheveux totalement blanc, assez jeune au style un peu manga ce tenait près d'un vélux. ou ets le hiboux? bah il a du partir quand lui (le jeune homme) est arrivé

?: répond *il me sourit*  
>kiro: bah eu je...<br>?: bon t'es un voleur?  
>kiro: NON!<br>? : sa a le mérite d'être claire. bon suis moi on vas voir ce que je vais faire de toi...

j'avais peur mais je le suivis tous de même... sa maison était immense... oui j'avais l'impression d'être dans un château royale... de magnifique tapisserie orné les mur, de grand lustre éclérais nos pas dans les long couloir de sa demeur. je vis plusieurs bonne et homme qui devais tous être a son service me dévisageaient.  
>il me fit entrer dans une salle vraiment sublime tapissait d'une tenure sombre représentant de nombreux volatil mais un seul d'entre eux aussi grand que la hauteur de la tenture s'imposait représentant un hiboux immense magnifique, majestueux. je ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme attendais derière un bureaus que je cesse d'admirer l'oiseau représenté.<p>

?: bon tu viens ? tu poura l'observer encore plus tard la ce n'est pas le moment.  
>kiro: je ... oui...<p>

j'allais m'assoire en face de lui

?: tu sais qui je suis?  
>kiro: non...<br>?: *il rit doucement* bon je suis shin hérité de la famille des duc de l'oiseau.  
>kiro: désoler je ne le savais pas...<br>shin: pas grave... comment tu t'appelle?  
>kiro: kiro<br>shin: bien... dit moi pourquoi tu était sur mon toit?  
>kiro: je ne peux pas le dire mais je ne voulais rien voler ni rien faire de mal... c'était involontaire *tous bas pour lui même* jvai po lui dire que jme suis fais kidnapé par un hiboux?<br>shin: c'st fini c'est mes-basse? répète ce que tu a dit tous fort s'il te plais.  
>kiro: non...<br>shin: je peux te faire un procès pour violation de domicile. et tu perdra ton procès croit moi.  
>kiro: je vous en pris j'ai rien fait!<br>shin: *souris* je sais mais je vais pas te laisser partir t'en que tu n'aura rien avoué.  
>kiro: quoi?<br>shin: désoler je te ferai parler^^ a moins que tu parle tous de suite. *regarde kiro intensément*  
>kiro: *tius bas* merde!<p>

que pouvais-je faire contre lui ? en plus 2 gorille (mec baraquer non ya pas de singe chez shin) venais d'arriver et semblais fort peu simpatique. et semblai sprès a me frapper si je n'obéissais pas a leur maitre.

kiro: unhibouxm'aenlevéetemmenésurvotretoit.  
>shin: eu pardon j'ai pas entendus<br>kiro: un hiboux m'a enlevé et m'a emmené sur votre toit...  
>*ruge de honte*<br>shin: eu...  
>gorille1: et tu vas croirent qu'on vas avaler tes couleuvres?<br>kiro: c'est vrai!  
>shin: comment un simple hiboux même le plus grand des grand duc ne peus pas porter un humain mêm si tu es petit c'est impossible!<br>kiro: *les larmes au yeux* je le jure!  
>gorille2: *donnant un coup de point dans le ventre de kiro qui se plis de douleur* dit la vérité sale vermine!<br>kiro: AÏE! *en pleurant* je le jure! je voulais pas mais c'est la vérité!  
>shin:...<br>gorille1: *donne un coups sur le crane de kiro qui s'écroule au sol et s'évanouis* O_O monsieur il... il est ...  
>shin : devenus un chat<br>gorille1et2: quoi? sa ne vous étonne pas?  
>shin: bah pas spécialement... laissez nous seul alez houste!<br>gorille 1et2: bien!

je me réveilla dans une chambre elle ausis tapissé de tenture brodé avec des motif d'oiseau enfin surtout de hiboux. j'était dans un grand lit au couverture et au drap rouge sang eux aussi brodé mais de chat... je me rendit conte que j'était sous forme de chat. je bondit hors du lit... je vis un grand hiboux devant moi.

hiboux: sa vas kiro? pardonne moi de t'avoir fait subir sa mais je voulais t'en te rencontrer sous ta forme humain et féline... oh prince des chats.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch4

Après notre discution shin me laissa seul pour manger le repas qu'il m'avait apporté:  
>des sushis *-* avec du riz façon japonaise *-* miam; un délice.<p>

une fois le tous dans mon petit estomac je ne savais pas ce que shin me réservais, ce qui me faisait entre parenthèses assez flipper.  
>je patienta 10 minute mais comme il ne venait pas je me mis à visiter ma chambre:<br>je fouillais alors chaque coins et recoins de celle-ci. il y avait une télé écran plasma, un ordinateur nouvelle génération, plusieur commodes et armoires de bois très hautes, un énorme miroir au contour or taillé qui formais de magnifique décoration: animaux forme ange t'en de chose que je connaissais et ne connaissais pas ces gravure étaient aussi présente sur les armoires et commodes en bois, et aussi sur ma coiffeuse. une salle de bain relié à ma chambre elle aussi spacieuse, avec une baignoire et une douche toute deux énorme. une grand lavabo contre le mur le tout magnifiquement décoré avec les gravure déjà retrouvé les armoire ainsi que sur le miroir.  
>je décidais de fouiller mes armoire car à vrai dire je n'avais que mon caleçon comme vêtement. yu m'avait donné un vieu t-shirt 6 fois trop grand pour moi.<br>en voyant l'intérieure d'une première armoire j'ouvrais les yeux comme des pastèques. l'armoire en question était remplis a ras bord de vêtements. je pris un haut au hasard et vus qu'il était de ma taille, comme tous les autres vêtement des armoires et commodes. oui tout était à a taille. je vis aussi que ma coiffeuse était elle aussi pleine de maquillage en tout genre, eye liner, mascara, fond de teint, rouge a lèvre, gloss... et bien d'autre digne de la plus grande star de l'univers tous entier _.  
>je me décidais donc à me faire mon mini défilé de mode.<br>je commençais alors mon petit défilé afin de voir ce que j'allais me mettre. Après plus de 40 haut 50 bas essayer (et tous na pas était essayé!) et avoir fait toute les paire possible avec j'étais mort et enterre. surtous que je me décida à mettre le 2eme t-shirt et le 1er pantalon essayés =_=""""""""""""" .

tous ces essayages avaient pris 2 bonne heures bien casé et encore chui gentil.  
>je regarddais une horloge accroché au mur: 16h30... woua...<br>à 16h45 je vis un petite femme entrer dans ma chambre.

bonne: mr Shin tient à vous voir dans son bureau.  
>kiro: bien<br>bonne: suivez-moi je vous pris.  
>kiro: oui<p>

je suivis alors la bonne dans les couloire de la villa de shin qui me semblais gigantesque.  
>nous finîmes par nous arrêter devant une porte. la bonne frappa un voix lui dit d'entrer.<p>

bonne: restez dehors je vous pris.

elle entra et ressortit de la salle au bout de 2 minutes.

bonne: vous pouvez entrer il est près a vous recevoir.  
>kiro: bien.<p>

je passais alors la porte qui ce referma derrière moi et vis que fac a moi ce tenais un bureau avec shin derrière celui-ci.  
>dès qu'il me vis il me sourit et me fit signe de venir m'assoir en face de lui. ce que je fit rapidement.<p>

shin: sa vas? tu as bien mangé?  
>kiro: oui c'était délicieux! merci beaucoup!<br>shin: ^^ derien mini roi t'es un chat donc j'en est déduis que tu aimais le poisson.  
>kiro: oui merci^^<br>shin: sinon je suis désoler de t'avoir fait attendre j'ai eu une urgence a régler.  
>kiro: pas grave j'en est profitais pour visiter ma chambre.<br>shin: bien. j'avais peur que tu arive en caleçon ou dans ton vieux t-shirt délabré mais je vois que tu a pris des habits dans les armoire a ta disposition.^_^  
>kiro: il sont bien pour moi!<br>shin: bah oui...  
>kiro: quand avez-vous pris mes mesures enfin je veux dire comment vous savez les taille que je met?<br>shin: bah tu est rester endormi 1 semaine je ne te l'avais pas dit?  
>kiro: pardon!<br>shin: j'en conclus que non. donc c'est dans cette période que je t'ai fait trouver des vêtement a ta taille enfin je les est fait faire sur mesure. j'ai comme yu des informateur je sais que tu aime beaucoup le blanc et les couleur clair donc t'es vêtement sont principalement blanc ect. après bon j'ai choisit par intuition et pif-au-mètre ^^  
>kiro: oh! merci beaucoup c'est vraiment gentil de ta part!<br>shin: bah derien t'es un roi tu vas pas t'habiller comme un mendiant non?  
>kiro: eu non...<br>shin: bon si je t'es convoqué c'est pas pour blablater de sa... je voudrais que tu te déshabille entièrement.  
>kiro: PARDON!<br>shin: oui... ahhh noooon! c'est pas ce que tu crois! je veux voir jusqu'à combien de couches d'habits tu peut te transformer dans les 2 sens... tu croyais quoi? que j'allais te baiser? ou te mater? désoler je couche pas avec les enfant.  
>kiro: chui po un gosse!<br>shin: à poil le môme!  
>kiro: okok<p>

effectivement j'avais pensé un truc bizarre quand il m'a dit de me déshabiller... enfin après explication sa alla mieux. je me déshabillais alors rapidement rouge de honte de me retrouver nus devant shin il me regardait dans les yeux une regard perçant toute mes faible défences j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il savait tous de moi et de ma vie. une fois nue il me fit me transformer de chat a humain ce que je réussi très facilement bien que ma transformation ce fit avec un craquement d'os brisé bien gore. je me retransforma en humain quelque seconde plus tard, toujours dans le même craquement.

shin: houla ta pas mal?  
>kior: eu ... non mais si je le fait plusieurs foi de suite oui j'ai mal.<br>shin: ok met un caleçon maintenant.  
>kiro: oui<br>je mis mon caleçon et cette fois du me concentrer un peu pour pourvoir me mettresous forme animale. cette fois le bruit de ma transformation fut plus un déchirement qu'un craquement bien qu'il y avais un mélange bien écœurant des deux. je me remis en humain toujours en devant me concentrer. le bruit fut comme le première fois bien gore un mélange d'os brisé et de déchirement musculaire horrible a l'écoute. (imaginez le truc sa retourne le coeur)

shin: c'est horrible ce bruit! bak bak. bon met un pantalon.

j'enfilais mon pantalon. je me mit a vouloir me transformais je me concentrais comme pas possible javais vraiment mal mes muscle mes os résistaient j'avais l'impression qu'un pod m'écrasais mais que mon corps ne ce laissais pas faire la douleur était ignoble. au finale je ne réussi cas me faire pousser de jolie moustache féline ce qui fit mourir de rire shin.

shin: tu te verrais kiro c'est trop drôle!  
>kiro: mais euuu<br>shin: bon soyons sérieux. je vois donc tu ne peus pas te transfomer avec un pantalon... et bien comme devoir tu vas devoir te transformer en chat nu mais sans bruit tu as une semaine pour faire sa.  
>kiro: pardon!<br>shin: dans une semaine tu doit pouvoir te transformer sans faire tant de bruit. sans auccun bruit sa sera mieu. sa sert a rien te te faire te transformer avec un pantalon si tu fait tant de bruit en te méthamorphosant!  
>kiro: eh alorqs sa fait quoi le bruit!<br>shin: sa fait que tu fait du mal a ton corps avec ce bruit tu fragilise ton corps! et si tu devien silencieu tu pourra plus vite t'habiller plus. regarde un peu quand tu met un caleçon on dirait que ton corp vas souvrir en deux!  
>kiro: mais sa peut pas arriver!<br>shin: tu crois sa?  
>kiro: pardon?<br>shin: javais comme toi des frères et sœurs un jours l'un de mes frères a voulut ce transformer en hiboux.. il avais comme toi ce problème du brui et des douleur au bout d'un certain nombre de transformation un beau jours il a voulut ce transformer...son corps c'est déchiré dans le sens de la longueur. son corps était déchiré et entre tous cette chaire et ces os il y avais un hiboux couvert de sang il n'a plus jamais pu ce transformer.  
>kiro: et comment je fait pour ne plus faire de bruit et ne pas me déchirer?<br>shin: concentre toi pendant 1 journée s'il le faut... ensuite lorsque toute tes cellule on l'ordre de ce transformer en elle transforme toi . la tu le fait instinctivement, mais le bruit indique que toute tes cellule et tous tes chromosomes n'ont pas ressuent l'ordre de transformation et donc il craque dans un bruit ignoble. tu comprend?  
>kiro: oui.<br>shin: ah si tu a vraiùent trop mal après une transformation n'éssite pas a venir me voir moi ou mon médecin privé. il est pas loint de ta chambre. mon major d'homme vas te faire la visite de ma villa. moi j'ai beaucoup de travaille et je suis désolé de ne pas pourvoir te faire la visite moi même. si il y a un quelqu'onque évènement:: fête invité repas ou je te demanderais ect tu sera prévenus par un de mes homme ou bonne. pour les repas une bonne viendra a heure fixe 18h00 pille te demander ce que tu veux pour manger et tu sera servis entre 9h30 et 20h00 pas plus. sinon s'il y a le moindre problème je suis la et au pire demande a mes homme de t'aider ils on ordre de t'obéir sauf pour la demande de sortir. nous sortirons mais se sera moi qui déciderais ou et quand. mais ne t'en fait pas tu verra le soleil assez souvent je veux pas que tu te crois en prison.  
>kiro: bien.<br>shin: bonne fin de journée alors!  
>kiro: aujourd'hui nous mangerons ensemble?<br>shin: eu non je ne pense pas et si c'est le cas tu serra prévenue mais je ne pense pas.  
>kiro: oui d'acore bonne journée.<p>

je sortie de son bureau la tête basse après mettre rhabillé la bonne qui m'avait accompagné m'attendait dehors elle me reconduisit a ma chambre en silence bien que je vis dans son regard quelle ce posait plein de question. une fois dans ma chambre elle mis laissa seul. je repensais alors a l'histoire du frère de shin ce qui me fit avoir la chair de poule. le visage de shin me regardant me hanter. et sa voix douce toujours calme pourtant ses mots son agressif cruelle fait pour me blesser. il ne m'aime pas pour moi c'était sur... et comment il a parlé de son frère j'ai ressenti tellement de mépris envers ce pauvre méthamorphe qui ne pas pas redevenir un humain maintenant... il est tellement mystérieux, oui ce mec et vraiment mystérieux et je percerais ces mystères ses secret qu'il semble garder au fond de lui.

kiro: shin je te percerais a jours tu verra!


	5. Chapter 4

ch5

je m'assis sur mon lit et m'endormis bien vite. mon sommeille fut remplis de rêve hanté par yu et shin mais aussi par un hiboux couvert de sang... j'enchainais rêve sur cauchemar je criais dans mon sommeille.  
>le lendemain je me réveillais vers 10h00. je décida alors de me mettre a mon entrainement a fond.<p>

je me désabilla alors entièrement et me mis en tailleur sur mon lit je fermais les yeux et fit comme shin m'avait dit de faire c'est à dire me concentrer afin de réussir a me transformer sans faire le moindre bruit.

au dépard je me concentrais plusieur minutes mais le bruit que je faisait était toujours attroce et je n'arrivais pas a le faire diminuer.

kiro: aller kiro concentre toi! bon d'abore vider son esprit de toute pensé.

je me mis alors a me concentrer de plus en plus fort affin de ne penser a plus rien d'autre que ma transformation.  
>je restais assis a tenter de vider mon esprit mais la tache et plus dur a faire cas dire de ce fait je continuer a voir le visage de yu et a me demander ce qu'il devenais puis je vus le visage de line, quand elle m'a vus pour la première foi tous mes souvenir les plus enfouis en moi ressurgissais. je me rendis compte que j'étais dans les bras d'une jeune ferme au cheveux d'un blanc neige elle me regardais en souriant.<br>je la vus ensuite ce mettre a courir le plus loin possible elle avais d'autre bébé dans les bras tous en forme de chaton. elle courait toujours plus loin je pleurais. puis je la vus ce faire tuer par des hommes en noir.  
>je revoyais les scène de mon enfance. puis celle de ma vie près de line les calins qu'elle me faisait, ses sourire.<br>"line: kiro tu es trop mignon avec ce ruban! kiro: miaaaaaa!" puis ma rencontre avec yu nos fou rire nos jeu. puis je revus la mort de line ce déroulant sous mes yeux tant de souvenir d'un coup... comme si mes cellule me montrais toute ces information je continuais de me concentrer alors tous s'effaça et je me vus moi même sur mon lit en train de me concentrer les yeux fermé.

la concentration me faisais mal la tête me tourné je voyais mon monde tourné autour de moi. combien de temps suis-je donc restais ansi? je ne le savais pas. ce fus shin qui vint me sortir de ma torpeur.

shin: kiro! aller debout on se réveille!  
>kiro: quoi? qu'est-ce qui ce passe?<br>shin: un bonne ets venu me voir pour me dire que cela faisais 5 jours que tu n'avais pas mangé ni bus.  
>kiro: 5 JOURS?<br>shin: oui tu t'es sacrément bien entrainé a ce que je vois!  
>kiro: pardon?<br>shin: quand je suis entré dans ta chambre tu brillais d'une énergie tel que sa ma éblouis! en tous cas tes cellule n'attendait que ton autorisation pour ce changer en celle d'un chat!  
>kiro: 5 jours sans bouger... wooua.<br>shin: oui 5 jours... tu a bien dut courage! au fait j'ai un ami qui viens manger che moi tu mange avec nous?  
>kiro: si tu veux<br>shin: je veux...*me regarde longuement*  
>kiro: quoi?<br>shin: non rien... a ce gars et lui aussi un roi il t'en dira plus lui même  
>kiro: oh... *tous bas* chui sur moi je saurais rien sur lui et lui connaitra toute ma vie...<br>shin: tu disais?  
>kiro: chui sur il va être comme toi il connaitra tous de moi et moi rien de lui...<br>shin: dit pas sa en plus il te connais même pas il ne s'interresse pas vraiment au autre roi a par ceux de son espèce  
>kiro: et il vient quand?<br>shin: bah vus qu'il vient a 12h00 et qu'il est 11h40 t'a 20 minute pour te laver te maquiller et t'habiller correctement.  
>kiro: QUOI? t'aurais pu prévenir!<br>shin: aller grouille toi un major d'homme viendra te chercher à 12h00.  
>kiro: mouai.<p>

shin me laissa seul moi je me précipita dans la douche. je me lava en vitesse grand V, puis je pris des vêtement propre t me maquilla le tous en 19.59 minutes _ le major d'home vint alors me cherche a exactement 12h00. il m'ammena alors dans une salle surement de réception, ou shin et un homme était installé.

homme: bonjours tu doit être kiro?  
>kiro: oui... c'est moi<br>homme: bien tu doit être le roi des chat n'est-ce pas?  
>kiro: oui<br>homme: d'acore moi je suis luminor roi des loups  
>kiro: oh enchanté<br>luminor: de même dit moi shin n'est pas trop dur avec toi?  
>kiro: eu non i lest gentil...<br>luminor: ^_^ c'est bien alors  
>shin: chui pas un sadique quand même<br>luminor: mouai a peine  
>shin: maiiiiiiis! dit pas sa tu le fait flipper!<br>luminor: *me regarde* je dit la vérité c'est un malade. Lui c'était un génie de la métamorphose donc il va te faire faire des truc impossible dans des délais vraiment cours.  
>kiro: *dégluti* bah eu pour le moment sa vas ce n'est pas trop dur...<br>luminor: pour l'instant  
>shin: si on allait manger au lien de rester ici?<br>luminor: bonne idée

je suivi alors les 2 hommes jusqu'à une salle plutôt grande. dans cette salle trônais une grande table blanche avec de nombreuses chaises (environs une dizaine) elles aussi pièce était tapissé de tapisserie représentant de nombreux animaux j'y reconnus un chat un chien un hiboux un serpent un loup et d'autres animaux que je ne connaissais pas.  
>shin se mi en bout de table luminor a sa droite. moi je ne savais pas ou m'installer et resta debout sans savoir quoi faire.<br>quand shin le remarqua il me fit signe de me mettre a sa gauche ce que je fit tête baissé.  
>un serveur vint alors nous apporté l'entré qui était une salade avec des tas de truc dedans que je ne connaissais même pas puis il repartit rapidement dans la cuisine. je dévorais mon assiette et t'en pi si je passe pour un morfale alors que shin toucha a peine a son assiette et luminor lui ne mangea même pas.<p>

shin: tu a l'aire d'aimer sa kiro  
>kiro: hum hum<br>luminor: en mem temps si tu n'a pas mangé depuis plus de 6 jours c'est normal d'avoir faim...  
>kiro: pourquoi vous vous ne mangez pas?<br>shin: pas faim  
>luminor: pareil<br>kiro: bah... pourquoi vous avez demandez temps de chose si vous ne mangez pas?  
>shin : c'ets pas pour moi. c'est pour toi ton entrainement vas te tuer tellement se sera dure tu vas devoir puisser énormément dans tes ressource d'énergie donc tu vas avoir de plus en plus faim..<br>luminor: en plus shin et un vrai sadique il était plutôt doué quand il a appris ses transfomrmation donc pour lui tu devra savoir faire pareil voir mieu donc il te donnera des délais et des tache de plus en plus dure... tu vas en baver.  
>kiro: gloups<br>shin: rooh luminor tu fait chier maintenant il est tromatisé ce co...ce chaton  
>kiro: *baise les yeux* pour le moment je pense que j'arrive a suivre...<br>lumùinor: n'est pas peur de shin il est inoffensif tu verra...  
>shin: grrr<br>luminor: mais oui tu est gentil mon petit shin! dans le fond du moins *voix plus sombre vers la fin*  
>kiro: hum<p>

le serveur revient et demanda si nous avions finit shin lui dit que oui et l'homme débarrassa la table et nous apporta la suite de notre repas moi je dévoré tous les plat tendit que shin et luminor touchèrent a peine a leur différent plat. le reste du repas ce fit tranquillement moi ne parlant pas shin et luminor discutant de tous et de rien...  
>a la fin du repas luminor demanda a me parler seul a seul shin acquiesça et je suivit luminor jusqu'à une chambre qui devait être celle de luminor car il y avait sculté sur la porte un grand loup super réaliste... il me fit entrer sa chambre était sombre mais très belle. il me fit signe de m'assoire sur son lit et ce mis sur une chaise en face de moi.<p>

luminor: dit moi sincerement... tu est sur de vouloir rester l'élève de shin?  
>kiro: bah oui pourquoi je n devrais pas?<br>luminor: shin a eu 6 élève avant toi... devine combien siont devenus bon en transformation?  
>kiro: eu tous?<br>luminor: aucun.. ils sont tous mort de la meme manière que le frère de shin.  
>kiro: pardon!<br>luminor: shin et un malade il est surdoué donc pour lui les autres doivent faire pareil il te fera tellement bosser que tu n'en pourra plus et tu finira par mourir de n'importe quelle manière, fatigue, suicide ou ou que sais-je encore.  
>kiro: é_è mais pourqoi il me ferait sa a moi?<br>luminor: il le fait pas exprès il se rendra même aps comte que tu risque ta vie... yu a faire une belle connerie de te confier a shin... du moins pour le début de ton entrainement.  
>kiro: vous connaissez yu!<br>luminor: oui il m'a laissé une lettre pour toi hier soir. tien *lui tend la lettre*  
>kiro: *la prend et la met dans sa poche* merci beaucoup<br>luminor: de rien je vais de raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.  
>kiro: oui merci ...<p>

une foi dans ma chambre je me mis sur mon lit et commença a lire la lettre de yu:

Cher kiro mon petit chaton à moi.

Je suis d'abore vraiment désoler de t'avoir abandonné au mains de shin mais c'est pour ton bien. Avec lui tu sera en sécurité et tu ne manquera de rien de plus avec lui tu deviendra un vrai roi et tu ne sera pas tenté de me retrouver.

Moi sache que je vais bien ... à part que tu me manque affreusement... je sais c'est quitche mais bon mon ptit chaton me manque ta bonne humeur aussi...

Luminor et le roi qui m'aide souvent il te remettra cette lettre. Et bien que je ne le veuille, je vais te demander de ne jamais essayer de me retrouver. Je ne t'apporterais rien de bon croit moi.

j'espere que ton entrainement se passe bien et que tu va bien toi aussi.

une grosse lèche bien crade sur ta caboche de chaton.

un pauvre cabot qui aime un chaton3


	6. Chapter 5

ch6

yu...lire cette lettre m'avais tué... yu... tu me manquais tant et tu me manque aujourd'hui même mais pour savoir le pourquoi je suis la je me dois de continuer mon récit bien que cela me fasse mal...

yu m'interdisait d'aller le revoir même une foi roi... il n'en n'était pas question! yu je t'aime moi aussi! voila la seul penser dans ma tête de chaton de l'époque.  
>je ma laissa tomber sur le dos...et tenta de m'endormir mais quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre. je me releva et ouvris les yeux. il s'agissait de shin.<p>

shin: sa vas aller? * en venant vers moi*  
>kiro: oui pourquoi?<br>shin: luminor a du te faire peur avec ses histoire morbide...  
>kiro: alors tous était faux!<br>shin: non détrompe toi tous était vrai...  
>kiro: *déglutis difficilement* mais<br>shin: mais je ferai attention a toi... j'ai toujours était dur avec les autre mais eu n'était pas des roi toi tu en est un donc je fearis bien attention a toi ne t'en fait pas trop. *en s'essayant sur mon lit* hum! c'est quoi cette lettre?  
>kiro: rien d'important!<br>shin: si ce n'est pas important montre la moi!  
>kiro: non<br>shin: fait pas ta tête de mule et passe mii cette lettre!  
>kiro: non!<br>shin: kiro *se lève et se poste devant kiro le regard noir* montre moi cette lettre!  
>kiro: NAN! *se lève et tente de fuir*<p>

cette tentative fus veine shin me rattrapa par la manche en moins d'une milli-seconde.

kiro: lache moi !  
>shin: montre moi cette lettre!<br>kiro: naaaan!  
>je dut me débattre 10 minute pour réussir a me défaire de son emprise. je m'enfuis de la chambre le plus vite possible mais shin me poursuivit. je me mit a vouloir ma transformer mais en étant humain et habiller c'était trop du pour moi... je courais donc dans les couloir du manoir de shin. je bouscula bien une dizaine de bonne femme et mec ou gorille ou majore-d'homme. le manoir me semblais immense entre tous les escalier que je montait ou descendait j'avais du faire une bonne dizaine de kilomètre. mais bon shin lui me suivais a la trace et il connait son manoir sur le bout des doigt donc il prend un raccourci par ci et un autre par la pour me coincer ce que il n'arrivait pas car la course effréné me faisais tourner au dernier moment me faisait faire de virage a 180° ce qui eu le don de le faire chier royalement. le décore me semblais parfoi floux et il me semblais même parfois voir le décor comme un chat et il me sembla même avoir senti venir shin par les vibration du sol comme quand j'étais un chat. je fini même par pressentir les mouvement qu'il aller faire cela me troubla fortement sur le coup et je me mit a courir de plus en plus vite au point que mon cœur battait a au moins 10 000 a l'heure. je distançais petit a petit shin qui ne se risquai pas a ce transformer en hiboux... je finit par entrer dans une salle j'avais réussi à le semer... enfin.<br>c'était une pièce magnifique, une pièce de toute beauté. elle était de couleur blanche avec plein de meuble gravé de hiboux. au milieu de la pièce trôné un lit immense magnifique au lit a baldaquin. j'allai voir vers la fenêtre elle donnait sur le jardin je regardais sur le lit et y vit un cahier noir. je m'assie sur le lit et pris le cahier : journal intime de shin.  
>j'avais entre les main le journal de shin... je voulus le remettre a sa place mais une force étrange me fit l'ouvrir et ouvrir le journal vers la fin du journal et je me mit a lire le journal intime de shin:<p>

18 janvier 1959

oh mon tendre amour tu me manque t'en! cela fait 1 semaine que tu est partis en urgence de chez moi a cause d'une problème qu'a eu ta mère... depuis pas une seule nouvelle tu me manque.

je t'aime 3333333

19 janvier 1959 

toujours aucune nouvelle je n'en peux plus.

25 janvier 1959

enfin tu es revenu! tu m'a t'en manqué. je suis désolé pour la meme de mon amant elle est morte tué par les humains lui qui ne les supporté déjà pas beaucoup la sa fait beaucoup et je te comprend mon amour. les deux semaine était enfait les préparatif de la cérémonie d'enterrement, et l'enterrement de la maman de mon ange au cheveux noir.

26 janvier 1959

haaaan ouiiii tu es un dieu mon amour... oui mon cher journal mon amant m'a fait l'amour comme jamais ajourd'hui je n'est jamais ressenti t'en de plaisir en une seul foi c'était... fantastique grandiose... pour le coup les étoile je ne les est pas touché je me suis encastré dedans 3

12 décembre 1959

pourquoi je n'est as écrit depuis temps de temps? eh bien c'ets parce que notre amour et parfait aujourd'hui j'ai 42 ans^_^ je suis heureux cela fait exactement 25 ans que mon ange et moi somme ensemble... et oui j'avais 17 ans et lui 15 quand nous somme devenus amant. et pour mon anniversaire il vient de me faire le plus beau cadeaux du monde: il s'est fait tatouer mon oiseau favori sur le torse un phénix! je l'aime tellement3

moi pour le remercier j'ai tatouer together forever. together sur le bras droit et forever sur l'autre. aujourd'hui nous avons a nouveau fait l'amour.

05 janvier 1960

ou es-tu mon amour? ouii mon amant a a nouveau disparu et cette foi je ne comprens pas sa réson il ma dit hier je dois partir mon amour et rien d'autre... que ce passe t-il?

30 janvier 1960

je t'es cherché durant presque un mois... un mois de recherche! et pour quoi! pour te retrouver dans le bras d'une jeune femme en robe blanche et toi en costard dans un église! salopard! tu ma quitté pour une femme! toute les excuse du monde ne feront rien pour que je puisse te pardonner un jours... comment a tu pu me faire sa... moi qui t'aimais t'en... même si tu y a était forcé même si ton devoir et juste d'avoir un héritier... il fallait me le dire avant... avant que je ne trouve ainsi marié avec cette femme...

yu je te poursuivrai tout le restant de mes jours! je serait un oiseau de mort tu n'échapera pas a mes serre! j'aurais ta vie ta mort! je te tuerais mon tendre amour...

5 mai 1989

oh pauvre chérie ta femme et tes enfant sont mort tué par des humains... sache que sa me fait une raisons pour te poursuivre vus que tu cherche a en massacré le plus possible mon amour.

12 mai 1989

tu pense que je te haï vu notre combat mais je t'aime plus que jamais voir la peur dans ton regard et tellement bon... j'aurais pu te tuer ce soir mais non je ne l'ai pas fait sous prétexte que je voulais plus de défis c'est un peu vrai mais c'est surtout car je t'aime trop et que de te voir allongé au sol a moitier mort m'a remis a l'esprit que jamais je ne pourrais te tuer...

yu mon seul et unique amour

24 aout 2009

mon dieu t'en de temps sans écrire ce journal... j t'es revu encore une foi mais avec un gamin le prince des chat ... j'aurais encore un foi pu t'abattre mais je t'es laissé en vie encore une foi ... et j'ai pris l'excuse que je voulais que kiro apprenne qui tu es vraiment pour qu'il te haïsse et tu m'a dit le le prendre comme élève... pour qu'il devienne un grand roi...oh mon dieu...yu tu me fait tellement d'honneur tu me considère comme un grand roi je suis heureux que tu me fasse encore confiance j'en ferais un grand roi de ce chaton tu verra mais ne tombe pas amoureux de lui ou je le tue moi même je t'empêcherai d'être heureux yu tu ne le sera plus, je te détruirais, je te ferai souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir autre foi...

après ces ligne je restai la bouche ouverte assie sur le lit blanc... shin et yu... ils s'aimaient... pourquoi tous cela a si mal finit... yu sa femme oui tout colle c'est bien sa le pire...  
>je vois la porte s'ouvir et un<p>

?: kiroooooooooooo! salaup!comment a tu osé lire sa! je vais te tuer!  
>kiro: ahhh<p>

shin ce jeta sur moi avec une violence peu recommandable je ne pus malheureusement pas l'éviter et me retrouva sous lui me ruant de coup

kiro: arrête shin! je suis désolé!  
>shin: salaud! tu n'avais pas le droit de lire ce journal! il était a moi!<br>kiro: pardon j'ten pris arrête!  
>shin: c'était mon journal intime! tu n'avais pas le droit! en plus ya bien marqué journal intime dessus! pourquoi tu la quand même lu!<br>kiro: je sais pas c'était comme une force bizarre qui m'y a forcé!  
>shin: tu parle espèce de sale bestiole inutile et moche!<p>

shin me rua a nouveau de coup.  
>ses points n'épargnèrent aucune partie de mon corps... les coup pleuvaient comme la pluie... j'avais si mal.. tellement mal... tous le reste ce passa vite trop vite pour la tête trop douloureuse...<p>

il y eu un grognement féroce puis un gros chien noir et un loup, shin avec un poignard, du sang, ma tête qui fut cogné contre un mur, des insulte, bien trop de chose pour que je puisse le raconter avec mes propre souvenir...

je me suis réveillé dans mon lit...le lit dans ma chambre du manoir de shin... au début je crus que tous cela était un rêve mais une vive douleur au niveau de ma tête et de mes côte me fit comprendre que tous était bien réel.  
>la porte s'ouvri je me plaquais dans mon lit pour ne pas montrer que j'étais réveillé et faire croire que je dormais... j'avais peur que ce soit shin qui soit la pour finir le travail commencer la dernier foi.<br>Mais ce n'était pas shin mais luminor.

luminor: aller kiroredresse toi je sais que tu n'es pas endormis.  
>kiro: maiiis eu *en se relevant*<br>luminor: sa va aller pas trop mal?  
>kiro: si au cotes et a la tête...il s'est assé quoi hier?<br>luminor: eh bien...

je vais vous dire mot pour mot ce qu'il ma raconté:

après t'avoir raccompagné dans ta chambre je suis retourné dans la mienne...10 minutes plus tard j'entendais des cris et des bruit de pas dans les couloirs du manoir j'avais l'impression que on avait lâché un troupeaux de mammouth dans le manoir.a un moment tous est devenus plus calme...mais ce calme fut bref j'entendis alors rapidement shin hurler qu'il voulais te tuer.  
>a ce moment je me suis mit a vous cherché quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre ou vous étiez je vous est vus mais yu était la lui aussi en train de ruer de coups shin qui était poignard a la mains en train d'essayer de tuer yu toi tu étais la tête en sang contre un mur inconscient. j'ai dut utiliser toute la force des loups pour les séparer et les assommer tous les deux. après j'ai appeler les homme de shin en leur disant de te ramener dans ta chambre et de te soigner de mettre shin dans son lit tendit que moi j'ai emmené yu dans la mienne je l'est soigné et attaché comme un saucisson pour évité qu'il y est encore un combat dans cette deux idiot s'était bien amoché je ne sais pas combien de temps il se sont frapper dessus mais yu comme shin était vraiment bien amoché.<p>

durant tous son récit je l'écoutais attentivement ... alors il n'était pas partis cela m'étonnais c'était lui qui était alors entré... et je n'avais pas rêvé le chien noir c'était bien yu...

kiro: yu est la?  
>luminor: oui mais calme toi u veux bien?<br>kiro: oui je suis désolé...  
>luminor: je sais a quel point il te manque mais pour lui ne vas pas le voir je t'en pris.<br>kiro: mais!  
>luminor: pas de mais fait le pour lui déjà qu'il a faillit ce faire tuer pour t'aider alors arrête tes connerie et arrête de vouloir voir yu tu sais bien que sa n'arrangera rien.<br>kiro: *baise les yeux* oui mais... je l'aime moi  
>luminor: kiro... je le sais bien...et lui c'ets pareil mais pour ta sécurité juste pour le moment déjà... pour que shin ce calme...le temps de ton apprentissage ensuite sa devrais aller...<br>kiro: si tu le dit... je ne peux donc pas le voir aujourd'hui ni jamais t'en que mon apprentissage n'est pas terminé.  
>luminor: oui... c'est bien sa...<br>kiro: alors je veux bien continuer a être l'élève de shin mais il sera gentil avec moi?  
>luminor: oui il me la promi et je serai la pour veiller sur toi et je pense que yu sera la si shin déraille.<br>kiro: merci luminor... dit a yu que j'essayerai d'être rapidement un roi digne de ce nom!  
>luminor: daccore petit roi.<p>

luminor se leva et m'embrassa sur le front puis partis de ma chambre.  
>je me recoucha et m'endormis lentement... dans mon someil se soir la je senti les lèvre de quelqun sur les mienne et un<p>

?: merci de me comprendre chaton je t'attendrai autant qu'il le faudra...


	7. Chapter 6

ch7

le lendemain matin, je ne savais pas si ce baisé était réel ou si je l'avais juste révé mais qui me l'avait donné je n'en savais rien et ce que m'avais dit cette personne m'intriguais. pour moi il n'y avais que yu pour faire sa et seul cette possibilité était valable imaginer shin ou luminor faire ça semblait tous droit sorti d'un film de science fiction. je me levais et allais me laver et m'habiller correctement. j'avais encore de nombre bleu de la rencontre shin/yu et ils étaient encore très douloureux. j'allais me remettre sur mon lit mais un homme entra dans ma chambre et me dit que j'était attendu par shin dans la salle à manger. il m'y conduit rapidement sans dire un mot et me laissa seul dans la pièce shin assit a sa place face a moi le regard le plus froid au monde. je me mis face à shin et m'installa non sans gène sur une chaise face à lui.

shin: tu a bien dormi? (ton plus que glacial)  
>kiro: (timidement) oui... merci de bien vouloir continuer à être mon profeseur<br>shin: sache que sa ne m'enchante pas! que je te haï et que je t'en veux et t'en voudrais toujour d'avoir fouillé dans mes affaire!  
>kiro: je suis désolé c'est bon la! arrête de m'hurler dessus! moi je préfèrerai mille foi être en ce moment dans les bras de ma maitresse... malheureusement...<br>shin: elle est morte.  
>kiro: oui...<br>shin: j'en suis désolé kiro...tu sais...j'aime encore yu... sa me tue tu sais je pensais pouvoir l'oublier mais c'est tous le contraire.. je l'aime encore plus. et le fais qu'il t'aime me fait tellement mal... si tu savais...  
>kiro: pardon... c'est ma faute.<br>shin: nan les sentiment ne se dirige pas tu sais ne t'en veux pas pour tes sentiment kiro. c'est juste que he suis jalou de toi et que sa me gène que tu es lu ce journal...je peut te faire jurer quelque-chose kiro?  
>kiro: euu sa dépend quoi...<br>shin: rien de méchant ou autre ne t'inquiète pas tant.  
>kiro: alors oui je peux te jurer quelque-chose.<br>shin: ne parle jamais de ce que tu as lu dans ce journal a yu.  
>kiro: pourquoi au contraire ne pe lui dire tes sentiment pour lui?<br>shin: tu es fou gamin! il t'aime et me haï au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!  
>kiro:... pas forcément... tu sais dans ton journal tu a dit que yu était parti sans rien dire.. moi je pense que quand il est parti il n'était pas au courant pour le mariage et que toute les obligation de roi lui son tombé dessus d'un coup et qu'il n'as pas pus te prévenir... mais je suis sur que lui t'aimais encore plus que tous et que devoir partir comme sa la lui aussi fait souffrir. et je pense que c'était un mariage arrangé et non désiré de yu... je pense qu'il n'as pas esseyé de te revoir car il pensait à ce moment et même maintenant que tu le haï et que toute trace d'amour a disparu... et je crois que si tu venais à lui dire que tu l'aime encore maintenant et que tu l'as toujours aimé gagnera sur les sentiment tous neuf qu'il a pour moi... donc qu'il t'aimera toi...<br>shin: =) kiro tu parle trop mais bon... on te le pardonne. ce que tu dit tien la route mais moi jamais je n'arriverais à le lui dire en face sans m'enfuir et je ne voit pas comment faire pour le faire aller la ou je veux pour pouvoir le lui dire sans qu'il ne pense que je veuille me battre a mort contre lui...  
>kiro: je pourais t'y aider...<br>shin: tu serais près à courir le risque de perdre son amour pour toi juste pour m'aider sans aucune réson?  
>kiro: j'ai mes réson... je trouve sa bête que vous ne soyer plus ensemble alors que votre amour était proche du fusionel et jepense que votre amour vaux mieu que le mien j'ai plus le temps de retrouverquelqun que vous... bande de veillard ^_^<br>shin: tss sale chaton jvais te transformer en déssente de lit (rire des méchant des dessin animé pouris) nan je rigole je ne te ferai rien... tu es vraiment trop choux chaton^^ au fait! luminor te souhaite bon courage comme si j'étais si cruel que sa!

cette journée ce passa pour le mieu je réussi même à me transformer de humain à chat sans bruit avec un calçon.

après cette épisode de ma vie 2 semaine s'écoulèrent tranquillement sans trop d'intérêt shin n'était pas spécialement simpatique avec mi et moi je ne me plaignais pas... il m'avait bien fait comprendre que j'étais très con de vouloir lui laisser yu vus que j'étais moi aussi fou de lui et que je devais vivre ma passion comme j'en avais envie et que si on devais être rival dans le cœur de yu on le seraient de toute manière. moi dans tous sa je ne voulais pas être le rival de shin... car s'il désirais m'éliminer il avais largement la possibilité de la faire...et puis je ne voulais pas que shin m'en veuille si je venais a être avec yu...donc je préférais m'obstiner a lui dire que s'il le voulais je l'aiderai a reprendre le cœur de yu... ce qui irrité shin. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était idiot de vouloir son bonheur et pas le mien...enfin je gardais cette idée de l'aider en tête et continuais de m'entrainer et d'aprendre sans me plaindre et sans avoir de gros problème ou être dérangé... à par par une chose:  
>-durant ces 2 semaines j'avais l'impression d'être observé tous le temps... que l'on me voyais que quelqu'un m'espionnait, m'épiais sans cesse... j'eus beau regarder partout personne ne pouvais me voir...du moins c'est ce que je croyais...<br>un jours je m'entrainais avec shin au combat. tous ce passais bien pour moi jusqu'au moment ou shin s'approcha a une vitesse folle de moi jusqu'au moment ou il fut presque collé face à moi. il approcha son visage près du mien. Mon coeur battait la chamade au point que je crus qu'il allait exploser... oui je sais ce que vous croyez qu'il vas faire mais il ne le fera pas... il se raprocha encore de moi ses yeux encré des les miens... je pus dailleurs voir a ce moment la qu'il avait vraiment des yeux magnifique envoutant d'une bleu? vert? gris peut-être je ne sais pas mais quoi qu'il en soit je n'arrivais pas a détacher mon regard du sien quand il dit avec un naturel

-j'ai gagné

je ne comrpis pas pourquoi il disais sa mais quand je vus son bras droit sous ma gorge transformé en plume d'acié je sus que s'il avais était mon ennemi ... je serai mort...

shin: tu a l'air tout chamboulé mon chaton que t'arrive-t-il?  
>kiro: rien... jme rend juste compte que si tu l'avais voulut je serais...<br>shin: mort?  
>kiro: oui...<br>shin: tu ne l'avais pas vu venir n'est-ce pas?  
>kiro: oui j'était comme...<br>shin: comme paralysé hypnotisé par mon regard? =)  
>kiro: oui! comment sa se fait?<br>shin: c'est un pouvoir que j'ai réussi a élaborer seul... il me permet de paralysé une personne presque de l'empêcher de penser. c'est pour sa que tu n'a pas compris ce qui ce passais. l'inconvénient est je je doit être a une distance très proche de celle de ma cible. et que celle ci garde ses yeux planté dans les mien durant deux seconde d'afilés le temps que je lance le sort désirer puis que je transforme mon bras en plume et que je les rendent presque aussi tranchante qu'une épées.  
>kiro: O_O tu arrive a faire tous sa en si peu de temps!<br>shin: tu réussira a faire des chose comme sa quand tu controlera ton AND parfaitement tu vera sa t'ouvrira plein de voix. je pense que tu pourra faire sortir des griffe dans tes mains mais aussi voir bien mieu qu'un humain normal pour entendre très bien comme un animal. tu pourra faire pas mal de chose que moi je ne peux pas faire facilement.  
>kiro: comme quoi?<br>shin: tu sera bien plus souple que moi mais toi tu n'aura qu'à faire sortir tes griffes moi je doit d'abord faire pousser de grandes plumes puis les durcir comme l'acier, donc a mon niveau toi tu aura un avantage sur moi surtous qsi tu réussi a faire en sorte d'avoir l'intuition des chat tu pourra presque dire quelle seront mes mouvement ce que moi je ne peut pas faire... la j'arrive a savoir ce que tu vas faire car tu ne sais pas encore tous ce que tu doit savoir. tu n'a pas encore vraiment le choix des armes on vas dire.  
>kiro: woua ... sa promet<br>shin: tu la dit. bon on fini l'entrainement tu devrais aller te reposer.  
>kiro: oui merci.<p>

j'allais donc dans ma chambre et me mis directement sous la douche en entrant je claquais la porte de ma douche et quelque-chose me tomba sur la tête. je le pris et vus que c'était une petite statue de chat que je n'avais jamais vus. je le tourné dans mes doigt mais elle n'avais rien de spécial. je pris donc ma douche après l'aavoir mis sur une petite étagère dans ma salle de bain. puis je me rendit comte que j'vais toujours une question dans le tête qui ne voulais pas partir depuis trois jours que je n'avais pas pus lui dire. je me rhabiller donc rapidement et alla directemet ans le bureau de shin. il était assis me tournant le dos et gémissais! _  
>j'allais repartir discrétos quand j'entendis une bruit de douche venant de shin? je m'approchai de lui et vit un petite vidéo et voyant l'image je ne pus retenir un cri de stupeur la vidéo... c'était moi sous la douche puis je vis l'image ce rapprocher de moi puis on vis ma main en gros qui mirent l'objet en question sur ce que je reconu mon armoir... alors c'était ça cette impression d'être observé 24h24 ...

kiro: sa...salaud!  
>shin: o0 ki kiro!<br>kiro: c'étois toi alors qui m'épiais!  
>shin: te surveillais plutot<br>kiro: en te touchant!  
>shin: ouai et alors?<p>

il se leva et en deux seconde il m'allongea sur son bureau ... cette foi encore je fu paralisé et il en profita pour verrouiller la porte de son bureau et revin devant moi se pencha et me souffla d'une voix plus que sensuelle:

tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir faire sa avec toi... 


	8. Chapter 7

ch8

LEMON!

il se laça au dessus de moi et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt ce qui me fit frissonner.  
>il enleva alors mon haut rapidement et embrassa a plusieurs reprise mon torse et passa sa langue dessus de façon plus qu'exitante.<br>il s'arrête une dizaine de seconde le temps de titiller mes téton le plus possible. puis il colla son torse au mien pour enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. il y déposa plusieurs dizaine de baisé ainsi que plusieurs suçons.  
>quand il s'attaqua a mon lobe d'oreille je ne pu pas retenir un léger gémissement que shin ne manqua pas d'entendre.<br>il continua alors sa douce torture puis ce releva et enleva son propre haut et commença alors a bouger son basin sur le mien ce qui eu pour résulta de me faire légèrement bander mais ce n'était qu'un tous petit début de ce qu'il allait me faire. A mon plus grand plaisir? je ne le sais même pas mais ce qui est sur c'est que sur le coup j'en voulais plus mais le sort de shin me bloquais et je ne pouvais ni bouger et encore moins parler mais aussi mon cerveau n'était même plus capable de penser a quelque-chose de coérrant a part j'en veux plus ou baise moi ce qui n'est pas terrible.  
>il passa alors sa main dans mon pantalon et non dans mon caleçon et caressait ma virilité qui se sentis très vite a l'étroit dans mon caleçon.<br>ses caresse était bien trop douce et lente je n'en pouvais plus je suais mais aucune parti de mon corps ne semblais vouloir obéir et l'envis que javais de lui dire d'y aller franchement était trop forte mais je ne pouvais pas l'exprimer de quelque façon qu'il soit.

shin remarqua que sa torture plus que horrible fonctionné et me dit:  
>tu en veux plus?<p>

kiro: ...

shin: mince c'est vrai je ne t'ai pas encore sortie de mon envoutement.

il plongea alors ses pupille dans les mienne et tous d'un coup je pus alors bouger et parler normalement

kiro: oui j'en veux plus.

shin: okay *sourire pervers*

il enleva alors mon pantalon et mon caleçon puis commença a me masturber doucement.  
>le plaisir montais en flèche dans mon corps et je gémissais a présent beaucoup plus librement.<br>shin souriait tous en me masturbant puis il commença a augmenter la cadence de ses va et vient sur mon sexe .  
>mais au moment ou j'aurais pu jouir il cessa tous mouvement sur mon sexe et abaissa son propre pantalon et caleçon.<br>a ce moment je me prépara a me faire pénétrer mais il n'en fut rien. il se plaça au dessus de moi et dans un éclaire de plaisir intance pour moi et une grimace de plaisir mélangé de plaisir pour shin il s'empala sur mon sexe.  
>il commença alors a faire de lent vas et vient sur mon sexe.<br>jamais le plaisir ne fut si commença alors a faire des vas et vient sur mon sexe bien plus rapide tous en ce masturbant. je pense que vus le bruit de nos gémissement toute les villa a du nous entendre.  
>pour augmenter mon plaisir comme le sien je me mit a donner moi aussi des coup de bassin en shin. ses cris redoublèrent alors rapidement.<br>a un moment shin ce laissa presque tomber sur moi et se colla a moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. je lui donnais alors un coup de bassin plus puissant que tous les autre qui fit que mon sexe heurta violemment sa prostate ce qui nous fit jouir moi et lui et lui entre nos deux corps.

shin ce laissa rouler sur le coté de son bureau. nos respiration commencent a se calmer shin me regarda et me dit avant de ce blottir dans mes bras et de sendormir avec moi.

shin: tu sais chaton... toi par rapport a tous mes autre amant oui tous tu est bien le meilleur au lit...

kiro: ce n'ets que sexuelle alors?

shin: dit pas de connerie ...*s'endort contre kiro qui le suis dans la seconde*

je me réveilla dans un lit mais c n'était pas le mien sa je le vis de suite. et en plus il n'y avais pas mon odeur dans ces draps.  
>je me retourna et vis un homme au cheveux blanc a la peau pale totalement nu a mes coté...shin.<br>je réalisa alors que ce qui c'était passé n'était pas un rêve. j'avais belle et bien fait l'amour... ou baisé? je ne la savais pas mais ce dont j'étais sur c'est que je l'avais belle et bien fait avec shin...  
>et cela avais était magique... oui étrangement alors que j'étais pourtant presque je dit bien presque su r de ne pas aimer shin...et bien je ne me serai pas plein de ce qu'il m'avait fait car même si j'avais apprécié j'aurais bien pu me plaindre du fait que c'était partis d'un viole mais non je n'en avais pas envie... j'avais presque envie de le refaire avec shin...<p>

j'allais sortir du lit quand je sentis quelqu'un bouger près de moi et me tenir par le bras. je me retourne et vu shin le visage endormit... il était beau un shin au naturel sans hypocrisie figé sur le visage juste un homme ce réveillant près de l'amant avec qui il a fais l'amour la veille. c'était juste shin pas monsieur ou autre.

kiro tu es réveillé?

shin:*voix fatigué* naaan je dort encore mais jveu pas dormir si tu n'es pas contre moi.

kiro: *en souriant* d'acore je reste. marmotte.

shin je t'emmerde chaton c'est pas que chui très fatigué mais tu ma tué le cul hier...ta baux être tout petit de taille t'es sacrément bien monté en dessous de la ceinture!

kiro: merci...mais dit moi...ya quoi entre nous?... c'est juste sexuelle?

shin: ... idiot ne dit pas n'importe quoi... tu pense que je suis le genre de personne a coucher juste pour le sexe ?

kiro: hein? nan!

shin: ne t'en fait pas je ne veux pas que ton cul. je veux ton cœur. *son regard devient alors pénétrant et il plante ses yeux dans les mien* et pour toi c'est juste du cul? si pour toi ce n'est que sa je veux bien m'adapter a tes sentiments.

kiro: tu veux dire que toi c'est... sincère? enfin que toi tu m'aime?

shin:... je ne sais pas c'est confus...depuis que tu ne cesse de vouloir m'aider a être avec yu... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive quand ji réfléchis je pense que je n'aime plus autant yu et que quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première foi...j'ai crus que je te voulais pour rendre yu jaloux... qu'il me désir... mais finalement j'ai compris que si je te voulais en élève c'était seulement parce que je te voulais près de moi et non près de yu. je n'était plus amoureux de yu mais jaloux de yu.

kiro: tu ... était jaloux de yu...

shin: oui... tu ne voulais que lui ne voir que lui... tu ne penser cas lui sa se ressentais à des kilomètres. je n'en pouvais plus... et quand tu a lu mon journal intime...quand je disais que si yu était amoureux de toi je te tuerai sa aurai par jalousie car je sais trop bien que s'il t'aime tu l'aimera aussi et moi... je n'aurai pas le pouvoir dee te garder près de moi... je veux t'aimer et oublier a jamais yu le laisser au oubliette... t'offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux un environement stable. une éducation une vie meilleur. meilleur que celle que yu tient a t'offrir... avec le nombre d'ennemie qu'il a et des condition dans lesquelles il vit... tu ne pourrais jamais évoluer de manière normal. tu deviendrai un voyous de la pire espèce. un chat sauvage sans aucune raison de vivre sauf celle de faire juste du mal au autre et de vivre même au pris de la vie de tes meilleur amis... et je ne veux pas que sa arrive...je veux te garder auprès de moi que tu soit heureux qui tu est une vie équilibré et non totalement hasardeuse... enfaite je pense vraiment que... je t'aime


	9. Chapter 8

Ch9

Après qu'il m'eu dit sa, je me rallongea contre lui. Il me serra contre son torse nu =. jaimais cette sensation mais... est-ce que moi je l'aimais? je ne savais le dire.  
>En tous cas à cette époque je tenais à lui et ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avais réellement touché. Et le ton de sa voix était bien trop sincère pour qu'il est put me mentir...<br>Alors shin voulait m'avaoir a ses coté, il voulait être mon amant... il voulait mon bonheur... me faire une belle vie, calme et douce... et yu dans tous sa? il m'aimait lui aussi... il fallait choisir entre 2 hommes magnifique, gentil avec moi mais mon coeur ne voulait pas choisir... avec shin j'était sur d'avoir un toit avec yu j'était sur sur de ses sentiment, avec shin je savais que je ne manquerais de rien... et qu'il me protègerais toujours, avec yu... tous sa n'est pas si sur. yu me protègera mais contre shin il ne vaux rien en combat... alors que tant de chose panche pour shin.. mon coeur restait indécis...  
>tant de pensée me fire dormir rapidement car mon esprit était bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir penser a tant de chose alors que la fatigue me fit m'endormir rapidement contre... une boule de plumes? Ô_o (shin venais de ce transformer en hiboux X_X).<p>

le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seul dans le lit de shin.(note de l'auteur: je suis jalouse _) j'entendit de l'eau couler ... shin devais ce laver. mais malheureusement je ne vis pas la lettre sur le cousin de shin et entra dans la salle de bain...et comme j'étais dans le brouillard le plus profond je ne vis pas qui était dans la douche et entra dedant à la surprise de son occupant.

?: eu... c'est pas que t'es moche ou quoi... mais j'ai jamais vus un mec aussi directe dans ses méthode de drague.  
>kiro:hein?... (se réveille d'un coup) aaaaaaaaaah désoléééééééé!<br>?: (ce colle a kiro) pas grave mon choux... j'ai bien vus que tu étais pas encore réveillé quand tu es entré dans la douche. (ce lèche les lèvres) par contre réveillé ou pas tu es vraiment sexe et tu m'exite vraiment beaucoup.  
>kiro: eu je vais sortir...( tente de sortir de la douche mais ce fait attraper par les hanche par l'inconnu) laisse moiiiii<br>?: nan tu m'exite (lèche le coup de kiro) et on vas en profiter pour ce connaitre non? tu es le roi des chat n'est-ce pas?  
>kiro: oui mais lachez moi!<p>

cet homme me mis face a lui et plongea ses pupille dans les miennes... il était beau mais étrange... non pas lui mais j'avais une sensation bizarre je compris que cette sensation était causé par lui mais pourquoi ... je le regarda dans les yeux et je compris tous d'un coup... cette odeur... que j'avais sentit en me levant... ce n'était pas la mienne mais elle s'en rapprochais... c'était la sienne... yu sentait le chien c'était sur et luminor qui était un loup^avait une odeur proche de celle de yu... shin avait une odeur plus étrange surement celle d'un oiseau et lui qui me ressemblais par l'odeur.. un chat? non... un félin?... surement... voilà ce qu'état mon raisonnement a l'époque..

kiro: vous...vous êtes un félin?  
>?: bravo petit chat. tu a tous compris. mais tu trouvera pas ce que je suis vraiment enfin... j'en suis presque sur =)<br>kiro: (plantant ses puplle dans les siennes...)

je senti alors une sorte de truc de courant bizarre qui sortis de mon être et qui alla dans cet homme étrange. et d'un coup je vus dans un fond totalement noir... dans un rond de lumière un félin avec une tite touffe de poils au dessus des oreilles... un lynx.

kiro: tu es un lynx...  
>?: gagné! alors a ce que je vois tu peu tous comme moi voir ce que son les gens au fond de leur âme. intéressent. (se colle a kiro faisant choquer leur deux sexe l'un contre l'autre.)<br>kiro: aaahh (l'inconus recommence ses coup de bassins a plusieurs reprise) a...arr...arrê... arrête... huuuumm  
>?: pourquoi? tu aime sa non? et moi aussi ? alors tous et bon pour continuer.<br>kiro:j... je ... vous en pris arrêtez!  
>?: non<p>

il s colla a moi et mis ses main sur mes fesse pressant ainsi mon bassin contre le sien ce qui nous procura un plaisir fou... puis il vint capturer mes lèvre sans mon autorisation et força le passage a ma bouche. sa langue pris bien le temps de découvrir ma bouche. aucun coins et recoins ne fut épargné.  
>quand il passa sa main sur mon sexe je me dégagea de son emprise bucal et hurla pour que shin vienne a mon secours car la a sentait la baise a 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 de kilomètres.<br>heureusement shin arriva vite car pour me faire taire ce mec m'avais rentré deux doigt dans le cul, plus un roulage de pelle un peut trop intance a mon gout.

shin: strify! laisse kiro tranquille!  
>le dit strify: rooooh on peut même pas ce marrer.<br>shin: pas avec les gens qui me son cher et que j'aime.  
>strify: ah... donc... c'est ton amant... désolé chaton je savais pas que t'était pas dispo.<p>

strify sorti de la salle de bain rapidement et se rabilla vite fait. pour enfin me laisser suel avec shin. quand ce fut le cas je me blottit tous mouillé contre shin.

shin: kiroooo tu vas me tramper!  
>kiro: m'en fou!<br>shin: aller mon ange sèche toi tu vas t'attraper la crève a rester trempé comme sa.  
>kiro: hum hum<p>

je me sécha et m'habilla rapidement pour m'assoir près de shin sur le lit.

shin: désoler pour le désagrément que strify t'a causé. c'est un bon amis a moi il est bizarre mais on s'y fait. a ce que je vois tu na pas vu le mot que je t'avais laissé.

je regardi la lettre la déplia et lu:

_kiro_

_un ami vient d'arriver chez moi il sagis du roi des lynx. Strify.  
>vus le voyage qu'il a effectué pour venir me voir, je lui est laissé ma douche.<br>il est assez louche au premier abore et si tu le dérange lors de sa douche il  
>essayera de te baiser. oui c'est louche mais bon c'est strify.<br>c'est un bon ami j'espère qu'il ne te causera pas d'ennuis le temps que je  
>revienne dans ma chambre<em>

_bison shin_

kiro: bah... non j'avais pas lu _  
>shin: pas vu tu veux dire<br>kiro: oui... il est flippant ce mec!  
>shin: je sais tu t'en remettra ne t'en fait pas.<br>kiro: calin? (bouille chat potté)  
>shin: calin ^_^<p>

il me pris dans ses bras je me blottis alors le plus possible contre lui. mais je me sentait bizarre malgrès la présence de shin... une impression déjà vus... celle d'être épié...

si j'avais su a l'époque ce qui m'attendais...

shin: aller esseye de te transformer avec un pantalon.

kiro: d'acore

que je vous explique... après l'épisode de la douche avec le lynx strify je me suis habillé et shin ma emmené dans notre salle d'entrainement afin de passer au niveau de transformation supérieur= ce transformer avec un caleçon plus un pantalon.

je tentais alors de me métamorphoser en chat. mais j'avais beau me concentrer comme jamais rien ne fonctionnait.

shin: fait un effort kiro!

kiro: mais j'esseye! je comprend pas! les autres foi sa allait avec le caleçon et sans... pourquoi la je n'arrive même pas a me transformer avec un craquement...pourquoi sa ne marche pas...?

shin: je ne sais pas. je pense que tu dois encore t'entrainer à te concentrer plus forts.

kiro: hum...*déçus* sa m'énerve...

strify: *qui viens d'entrer sans frapper* c'est stupide de s'énerver pour sa mon chaton. tu es juste dans une impasse. et tu ne peux plus augmenter en ce moment. *sourire fier de lui*

kiro: gné?

strify: voyons réfléchi! tu n'arrivera pas à te métamorphoser dans tes condition mental.

kiro: mes condition mental?

strify: disons sentimental.

kiro: je comprends toujours pas...

strify: ton coeur. tes sentiment pour yu pour shin pour line pour tous. ta vie tes envie tous est mélangé dans un bouillons infecte et bien immonde tu n'arrivera a rien si tu ne fait pas le trip dans tous sa. dans ce que tu veux. dans tes sentiment amoureux surtout. tu n'arrivera a rien si tu ne fait pas ce tri.

kiro: oh... mais comment tu c'est tous sa?

shin: oui je voudrais bien savoir.

strify: voyon je suis un félin^^ j'ai ce dont de voir le plus profond du coeur des gens et de plus kiro et un chat donc un félin tous comme moi ce qui me permet de savoir encore plus de chose sur lui... bien plus que tu n'en sais sur lui mon petit shin.

shin: et alors? je suis son prof et si pou continuer l'entrainement je doit attendre qu'il est fait le point je le ferai san hésitation!

strify: ooh tu l'aime ce chaton *sourire moqueur* tu n'est pas un félin shin! tu ne sera pas capable de lui apprendre ce qu'il doit savoir tous ce que tu sais sur les chat tu le sais d'après tes livre! tu ne s'aura pas le lui enseigner. et ce n'ets pas luminor ce sale cleps ou yu qui est pire qui pourra le faire! en gros il restera avec des pouvoir de base minable et un petit savoir de roi qui pourra gouverner deux ou trois chat et qui ce fera renverser a dès le premier opposant!

kiro: et pourquoi sa! pourquoi dès le premier opposant je devrai me faire renverser!

strify: c'est bien simple ptit chat! ici tu n'est pas roi ni même prince au yeux des autre chat métamorphe et au yeux des chat normaux. ta mère a était tué tous comme ton père par des opposant radical. il s sont au pouvoir de ton royaume. quand tu te montrera tous ce que shin t'aura appris ce sera comment gouverné un royaume qui sais que tu es le fil ou la fille du roi au pouvoir la pour toi sa ne sera pas le cas  
>tu devra te confronter a ses dictateur te faire des allier pour reprendre le trône qui t'es du. mais avec l'enseignement de shin et l'autre cleps tu ne saura pas le faire et tu te fera tuer en arrivant devant eux.<p>

kiro: et en quoi toi tu s'aurais me l'apprendre?

shin: il a était dans la même impasse il a du reprendre seul son royaume.

kiro: vraiment?

strify: oui de plus je suis un félin tous comme toi. les chat aurons plus confiance en moi qu'en shin ou luminor ou yu. en plus je suis de ta famille du coté de notre arrière grand père X_X même si sa fait loin sa prouvera ton sang royale. et de plus j'ai les armée les mieux adapté pour l'infiltration de territoire et d'assassinat car tu ne doit pas compter sur eu pour te laisser le pouvoir de leur vivant même si le pays et à feu et a sang il faudra les tuer.

kiro: mais... je veux pas tuer des gens!

strify: -_-'' toi tu vas pas vivre longtemps enfin... tu n'est pas forcé de les tuer ce serons surement mes homme de mains. ou des chat qui se rallierons a ta cause =)

kiro: d'acore... c'est juste que je n'aime pas faire du mal au autre mais si sa doit me sauver la vie alors ou je me défendrais...

strify: tu serai capable de les tuer?

kiro: je sais pas...

shin: il est un peu tôt pour parler de ça strify!

strify: c'est bon sa vas pas le tuer

shin: pour la fin de son entrainement je suis d'acore pour que tu t'en charge enfin ce sera a voir avec lui. mais sinon je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient car il est vrai que je ne peux lui apprendre les techique spécialement dédié au félin voir au chat.

strify: merci de me faire confiance shin. 


	10. Chapter 9

Ch10

strify: merci de me faire confiance shin  
>shin: de rien strify c'est normal. on est amis non?<br>strify: ouaip en même temps tu m'a pas mal aidé bon jvous laisse vous entrainer a rien.  
>kiro: grrr<br>strify: tu grogne? c'est mignon tu es un sauvage toi fait gaffe sa m'exite les mec violent au pieu  
>kiro: gloups *et merde*<br>strify: tu peux le dire "mort de rire"  
>kiro *rouge tomate* maiiis<br>shin: laisse le aller casse toi et laisse nous nous entrainer a rien comme tu le dit si bien  
>strify: mooooh t'es tous rouge kiro! c'est trop mignon<p>

a ce moment strify s'approcha de moi et me fis un smack puit ce mit sous forme de lynx et s'enfuit. même sous forme de lynx j'eu l'impression qu'il ce foutai de ma geule

shin: il est lourd a la fin!  
>kiro: il est spécial...<br>shin: t'en fait pas je vais lui faire comprendre que la il est chian  
>kiro: nan je veux pas que tu te dispute avec lui a cause de moi<br>shin: écoute kiro! je t'aime de tous mon être et voir qu'un autre homme que moi t'embrasse me fait enrager et je ne le supporte pas!  
>kiro: je sais...moi aussi je t'aime tu sais et j'aime pas que les gars que je connais pas m'embrasse comme sa. moi aussi ça m'énerve mais bon il fera rien d'autre ne t'en fait pas je l'en empêcherai la il m'a pris par surprise mais sinon jamais je me serais laissé faire comme sa!<br>shin: c'est la que tu te trompe il t'a vus nue. maintenant il veux te baiser deux ou trois fois le temps de ce lasser ensuite il prendra une autre cible et ne me dit pas je me défendrais vus que entre lui et toi la différence de force et 3 foi plus grande qu'entre toi et moi. donc sache que lui s'il te veux il t'aura et oui il serais capable de te violer plusieurs foi. Surtout que tu semble énormément lui plaire  
>kiro: mais je veux pas coucher avec lui!<p>

shin je sais et c'est bien pour sa que je ferais en sorte de te protéger. mais pour sa... enfin tu va ptêtre pas être d'acore...  
>kiro: dit toujours<br>shin: on vas devoir dormir tous le temps ensemble si tu veux pas qu'il vienne te voir la nuit et pour la douche... pareil... après de toute manière tu es presque tous le temps avec moi du moins je vais faire en sorte que sa arrive on vas passer a la vitesse supérieur ... en gros je vais t'apprendre direct a gérer un peuple et les affaire qui vont avec paperasse ect... comme sa tu devra me suivre dans mon bureau surtout qu'avec ton entrainement j'ai accumulé les papier et le retard tu m'aidera et sa te donnera un avant gout de ce que c'est qu'être roi =P  
>kiro: arg...chui pas contre la douche et dormir avec toi mais le travail avec les papier sa donne pas envie XD<br>shin: pourtant tu va y passer mon grand maintenant ou après tu va devoir y passer autant que ce soit maintenant pour que une foi roi tous ne te tombe pas dessus et que tu viennes me voir en pleurant pour que je t'aide a tous trier XD  
>kiro: maiiiiis<br>shin: t'es pire qu'un gosse  
>kiro: pas vrai<br>shin: si  
>kiro: non<br>shin: si je te le dit écoute le pro X_X  
>kiro: non pas envie et non chui pas un gosse<br>shin: si t'as que 2 ans chat mon vieux moi j'ai dépassé les 90 ans mon grand XD  
>kiro: t'es vieux...<br>shin: nana pour ma race et la tienne je ne suis qu'un ado mdr  
>kiro: -_-" chui vraiment un bébé alors?<br>shin: ouai mais drolement bon au pieu =D  
>kiro: maiiiiiiiiiis si tu m'aime que pour sa t'es méchant<br>shin: t'en fais pas mon chaton je ne t'aime pas que pour tes performance au plumard XD  
>kiro: encore heureux<br>shin: mais oui je l'aime mon chaton d'amour  
>kiro: *ce transforme en chat tous d'un coup et vient ce frotter tous en ronronnant aux jambes de shin.*<p>

sur le coup j'étais très surpris je m'étais transformé avec mon pantalon sans aucun bruit. tous sa pour aller faire un câlin à shin qui avait les yeux en mode soucoupe volante tellement il fut surpris.  
>il se mit accroupi et me pris sur ses jambe pour pouvoir me faire un gros câlin *-* moi je frotter ma tête contre son cous, enfin un câlin de chat XD. je ronronnais comme jamais a ce moment la... je remarquais alors que en présence de yu je n'avais jamais vraiment ronronné et yu ne m'avais jamais câliné ou autre... alors... est-ce que j'aime yu? le quel des deux je préfère? la était la question...j'aimais les deux...mon cœur a l'époque n'était que séparé en deux...et je souffrais déjà...<p>

shin: je t'aime.  
>kiro: moi aussi<p>

ce moment était parfait en tous points... enfin...non il y avais un point contraignant... cette sensation d'être observé épié était encore la...qui m'observais en cachette? je n'en savais rien la première foi c'était shin mais la c'est réglé mais la dernière foi et maintenant? qui m'espionne? cette question trottait en moi et aucune réponse ne venait. mais le fait d'être conte mon shin me rassurais et remplissais mon coeur de joie et du sentiment d'être protégé de tous et de tous le monde.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch11

je vais vous faire une élipse d'une semaine. la semaine c'était assez bien passé je restais tous le temps avec shin. finalement la paperasse ce n'est pas trop affreux bien que je m'en passerais bien. strify profitais de mes moment de solitude pour les combler de sa présence mais contrairement a ce qu m'avait dit shin il n'avait pas tenté de me baiser ou même de me toucher. finalement strify s'avérait être un jeune homme fort sympathique avec une conversation très varié ce qui me changés de shin et yu qui ou me parlais entrainement ou de pas grand chose d'autre en sachant que yu ne me parlais pas sauf pour me dire de faire tel ou tel chose comme cache toi dépêche toi de me suivre reste la je reviens ou d'autre ordre de ce genre...  
>Je tentais de trier mes idées mais plus je sympathisais avec strify plus mes sentiment s'embrouillaient.<br>le fait de mettre transformé en pantalon sans me concentration me fut expliqué par strify

flash back:

strify: hein tu t'es transformé sans meme y penser avec un pantalon?

kiro: oui... s'est trop bizarre

strify: non pas du tous c'est tous a fait normal. sa veux dire que tu a un niveau très élevé.

kiro: pardon?

strify: oui en gros tu a eu envie d'être en chat pour lui faire un câlin et ton cerveau a envoyer l'ordre directe a tes cellule de ce transformer. shin t'apprend la méthode la plus contrôlé mais c'est aussi la plus dure. moi je vais t'enseigner a te transformé d'un coup d'instinct. mais tous en contrôlant tes transformation pour évité toute merde. avec la méthode de shin tu doit te concentrer pour réussir a te transformer comme tu veux par exemple avec sa méthode tu peux choisir de te faire juste pousser ta queux de chat ou de mettre tes moustaches ou encore faire pousser tes griffe ect. avec ma méthode tous ce fait d'instinct. exemple: un mec balèze je jette sur toi tu n'a aucun moyen de t'enfuir ou d'esquiver. la méthode de shin va te dire de te concentrer un moment pour faire venir un truc pour te protéger ou pour le tuer sauf que si tu n'a pas un niveau au top le gar t'aura massacré avant. avec ma méthode tu va laisser ton cerveau faire ce qu'il veux par exemple le gars te saute dessus il t'arrive droit dessus toi ton cerveau en moins d'un mili-millième de seconde il vas analyser la situation et vas te faire pousser d'un coup sans te demander la permission des griffe digne d'un assassin pro et tendra ton bras vers le gars donc voyons le résulta: méthode de shin tu es aplati deuxième méthode tu a un bras cassé mais le gars et mort transpercé par tes griffes.

kiro: alors il vaus mieu que j'apprenne ta technique c'est sa?

strify: nan pas question pour le moment tu a encore un niveau trop minable pour que tu soit pour moi un élève intéressant autre que dans mon lit

kiro: gloups...

strify: enfin d'après ce que je sais même au lit tu n'es pas terrible j'attendrai que tu es muri grandi et que tu soit devenu fort =) et a ce moment tu m'intéressera c'est sa que ton shin a oublié. tu es ma cible et je n'oublie pas et j'ai toute la patience du monde. oui je ne veux que les personne un minimum forte dans mon lit et un minimum âgés. et tu n'est n'y âgés ni fort. donc tu n'entre pas dans les gens que je veux baiser tous de suite mais n'oublie pas que tu es ma proie.

kiro: je n'oublirais pas.

strify: autre chose!

kiro: oui?

strify: yu est a moitié mort a l'heure qu'il est. je te jure que je ne lui est rien fait il avait des trace de morsure de serpent au niveau de bras et du coup il a était empissoné. en ce moment il est chez luminor. il y a peu de chance qu'il survive.

fin du flash back

tous sa il me lavait dit il y a 4 jours... depuis luminor et venus nous voir shin et moi et nous a dit comment aller yu. il est toujours vraiment faible mais il survivra au poison.

d'après ce que j'ai vus entre lui et strify c'est la haine intance. il se sont presque massacré l'un l'autre dans la salle d'entrainement. c'était d'une telle brutalité tellement intance et forte que la salle fut quasiment détruite.

vous décrire la scène m'est impossible vus que tous fut très rapide et savoir quelle on était la nature du combat animal ou humaine met encore plus impossible car tous ce que je voyais si on peut appeler sa voir (note de tata noko: bon t'abrège c long la on veux savoir pas vrais? ... tu voie elle veulent aussi que tu raconte plus rapidement XD oui oui je part et je te laisse raconter kiki ) oui oui j'abrège ... bon en gros je ne voyais que des trait plus ou moins foncé s'entre-choqué ou autre et parfois l'un s'arrêter et je voyais l'état dans lequel ils sortaient. a la fin luminor comme strify était quasiment recouvert de sang avec un grand nombre de membre plus que mutilé. chacun fut envoyé dans un chambre ou il fut soigné. pourquoi ni moi ni shin n'avons intervenus ... moi car shin m'en a empêché et shin car il disait que parfois il vaux mieux régler ses conflit par un combat que de garder sa haine en soit. le lendemain luminor comme strify était indemne. luminor me souhaita la bonjours et parti directement strify lui est resté chez shin.

aujourd'hui je vais partir d'ici... je dois voir yu... je veux savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé...je suis en train de me faire un mini bagage pour pouvoir arriver chez luminor sa mourir de faim ou de froid.  
>a minuit je me lève shin est endormis... je lui est laissé une lettre pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi et de ne pas venir me chercher et que je reviendrai de moi même.<br>je sort du lit et regarde shin dormir... il ressemblait a un ange... mais j'avais quelque-chose a faire.

je sorti de la chambre sous forme de chat et avec mes habit en humain grâce a la méthode assez pratique de strify.

j'allais sortir de la maison de shin quand un lynx de posta devant moi et me dit

_lynx: ou vas tu kiro?  
>kiro: voir yu...je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé<br>strify: rêve! ce n'est qu'un cabot tu mérite mieux!  
>kiro: et alors! je veux le voir<br>strify: il s'est fait attaquer par un serpent ya rien a dire de plus sur cet incident et pas question que tu aille chez luminor c'est truffé de loup et d'autre cabot puant!  
>kiro: ne parle plus jamais de yu et luminor comme sa et que tu le veuille ou non j'irais le voir!<br>strify: bah vas-y perd toi et j'espère qu'un chien enragé t'arrachera la tête!_

il se mit sous sa forme humaine ouvris la porte de sorti et me chouta dedans ce qui me fit voler dehors puis il m'hurla de ne pas revenir et que je n'étais qu'un petit chat égoïste sans interré... je sais qu'a ce moment il avait les larmes au yeux... désolé strify je doit y aller.

après cette mini dispute je m'enfuis dans la pénombre de la nuit...

je marché sous forme de chat dans une direction qui m'était inconnus...ou était l'habitation de luminor je n'en savais rien. je marchais au hasard dans les rue de la ville je posais des question sur s'il savais si il y avais un grand goth comme luminor ou d'autre question sur un chien noir nommé yu mais aucun n'avais d'info sur yu ou luminor...sauf un oiseaux bien caché pour pas que je l'attaque qui me dit qu'il faudrais que j'aille dans la forêt près de la ville la bas il y aurait des loup ou d'autre animaux qui seraient en mesure de m'aider. je sorti donc de la ville pour aller dans la forêt indiqué par le piaf mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou ce trouver la forêt... je vus un gros chien blanc qui semblais pas trop méchant... il me dira surement le chemin... c'était bien la ma façon de pensé a cet instant. j'allais donc vers ce grand chien.

_kiro: euuu bonjours...  
>chien: hum? tu veux quoi le matou?<br>kiro: j'aimerai savoir ou ce trouve la forêt... je sais qu'il y en a une pas loin mais je sais pas c'est par ou.  
>chien: un chat comme toi dans la forêt? tu veux mourir ou quoi? si c'est sa laisse moi le faire pour toi.<br>kiro: non merci. et non jveux pas mourir il y a une personne que je dois absolument retrouver et je pense qu'il se trouve dans cette forêt ou pas loin de la forêt.  
>chien: ok mais bon c'est quand même du suicide<br>kiro: to plais  
>chien: ok... suis moi je t'emmène a la forêt dedans j'y vais pas tu te démerdera tous seul moi je veux pas me faire bouffer par un loup ou autre bestiole pas trop sympathique avec les animaux domestique.<br>kiro:merci beaucoup!  
>chien: suis moi<br>kiro: oui!_

je suivais donc ce gros toutou fort gentil... pour une fois que le chien veux pas me bouffer X_X. notre marche me semblais durer des heures... la nuit était vraiment noir et même avec mes yeux xde chat je ne distinguais pas tous le paysage autour de moi ... ce que je savais c'est que l'on était en pleine campagne et que la forêt était encore loin.  
>mes petit patte de chat commençais vraiment a fatiguer mais je marchais toujours derrière lui. le chien ne m'avais pas adressé une seul foi la parole. je me demandais s'il m'emmenais vraiment vers la forêt vus qu'il n'y avais toujours rien en vus. le jours commençais a pointer le bout de son nez... l'horizon était tous rose...une légère brume était la et rendais le ciel magnifique avec un dégradé de rose et d'un bleu sombre du a la nuit en train de s'effacer, laissant place a un jour tous neuf. le ciel s'éclaircissait a vus d'œil et nous marchions toujours. quand au loin j'aperçus une masse sombre il s'agissait de cette fameuse forêt. quand nous fumes juste devant e chien se tourna vers moi et me dit<p>

_chien: je te laisse ici désolé si c'était long mais je me suis un peu perdu au début  
>kiro: pas grave . merci pour tous.<br>chien: de rien_

je m'enfonçais donc dans la forêt après un dernier au revoir a ce toutou.  
>la forêt malgré la lumière du jours restais très sombre et terrifiante pour le petit chat que j'étais a cet instant. je marchais sans bruit et sursautais au moindre bruissement de feuilles qui craquais sous mes pas ou a cause d'un autre animal que je ne voyais jamais de mes yeux. ce qui me stressais encore plus. je marchais droit devant moi sans même me rendre compte que je tournais relativement beaucoup en rond et que je m'était totalement perdu. je fatigua très vite... j'avais suivis ce chien toute le nuit sans me reposer... je marchais maintenant depuis 4 heure que le jours était levé... je finit par me rouler en boule sous un gros chêne qui devais être très ancien... je me réveilla en sursaut en sentant plusieurs présence autour de moi. je me levais alors d'un bon et vis trois gros loups en train de me fixer.<br>l'un d'eux se posta devant moi et me fit voler contre le tronc d'arbre d'un coup de gueule.  
>ce fut alors leur nouveau jeu il s'éclatèrent ainsi a me prendre dans leur gueule et a me lancer comme une balle. il me faisaient tellement mal je n'arrivais même plus a me mettre sous forme humaine. et même si je l'avais fait rien ne dit qu'il ne m'aurais pas tué. ce supplice continua durant bien 1 bonne heure je ne sentais plus mes os et n'arrivais même plus a crier ou même a bouger. au moment ou l'un des loup allais me briser la nuque entre ses mâchoire, quand un grand loup bien plus grand que mes agresseur arriva et leur hurla de me lacher ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. il me dit que tous allais bien ce passe maintenant et m'emmena en douceur dans un endroit que je ne pu voir tous de suite car je m'était évanouis a cause de la douleur...<p>

Quand je me réveilla j'étais sous forme humaine et je devais ressembler a une momie vus le nombre de bandage qui me recouvraient. je su que j'étais dans une chambre assée sombre et que la pièce ou j'étais n'avait aucune fenetre. Mais avant que j'eu fini l'inspection de ceyte pièce j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. cette personne était grande elle s'approcha de moi et me dit:

?: comment te sent-tu?  
>kiro: sa peut aller...fr j'ai juste très mal a la tête.<br>?: t'en mieux ^^ ...fr je suis navré pour le comportement idiot des loups qui t'on agressé...fr ce ne sont que des enfants ils ne savent pas ce qu'il font quand il joue cette mannière.  
>kiro: ... mais ils m'ont presque tué! ... et puis qui êtes vous?<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Ch12

Kiro: mais qui êtes vous?  
>?: je suis kakuzu loup de classe A. Bras droit deluminor roi de loups. je l'ai prévenus de ton arrivé. Il viendra surement te voir d'ici peu.<br>kiro: d'accord... c'est quoi le truc avec les classe A?  
>kakuzu: il y a plusieur niveau de puissance chez les méthamorphes. le plus haut c'est la classe S ensuite il y a les A+ , les A, B, C ,D ,E et F. Luminor est calasse S. Toi je pense que tu es ou E ou D. les louveteaux qui t'ont attaqué sont classe F-.<br>en gros ils ne savent pas du tous ce transformer ils sont né loup donc reste sous forme de loup. Les classe D et E savent se transformer un minimum mais ne controle pas vraiment les autres option de transformation que totalement animal ou humain. les D commence a les apprendre. les C sont ua un stade respectable, ils savent se transformer et utiliser pas mal d'autre technique annexes. les B et A ont un niveau très puissant ils controlent tres bien la casi totalité des techniques de leur espèce, et ce batte très bien les classe A sont les plus respecté et ont des grade comme le mien ou général ect. les S... ce sont des génies pur. Ils savent tous faire, sont souvent roi ou personne très respecté ou craintes... ils apprenne même des technique de race différente a la leur. tous ceci et ce qu'il y a de plus important a savoir après il y a bien des détails qui sépares réellement toute les catégorie mais bon sa... tu le verra par toi même si sa t'intéresse. mais enfaite... je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom? comment u t'appelle?

kiro: kiro  
>kakuzu: O_O" kiro... le futur roi des chat?<br>krio: oui...  
>kakuzu: je vais prévenir luminor que le futur roi chat est ici je reviens tous de suite.<br>kiro: -_-"

je devais aller au niveau S ou a+ pour être digne d'être roi... et je n'étais que niveau D maximum... a ce moment je me rappelle de ce que je pensais: c'est minable... je suis trop faible pour être roi, pour intéresser vraiment strify.. .quoi que... sa ne me dérange pas trop enfaite. d'ailleurs pourquoi pleurait-il quand je suis partis? c'est étrange. tous cela. aujourd'hui j'ai ma réponse a cette question et je ne pense plus ainsi...

la prote de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur luminor qui s'avança froidement vers moi et me gifla une foi arrivé a ma hauteur.

Kiro: pourquoi tu me gifle? * en ce tenant la joue*  
>luminro: pourquoi tu es venus ici ?<br>krio: yu a faillit mourir et je veux savoir ce qui lui et arrivé de sa bouche et comment il vas!  
>Luminor: je m'occupe de yu! il ne peut pas parler pour le moment ni même bouger!<br>kiro: je veux le voir!  
>luminor: non<br>kiro: alors je refuse d'être roi et je pars pour toujours de chez shin. je resterais sous forme de chat pour toujours pour que personne ne puisse me retrouver.

ce que je venais de dire la je le penser. je voulais voir yu a tous pris. t'en pis pour cette soit disant royauté.

luminor: tu n'es qu'un petit bébé capricieux. si tu pense comme cela tu ne mérite pas d'être un roi. alors non tu ne verra pas yu.  
>kiro: alors je pars.<p>

je me leva avec difficulté (je ressemblé a une momie et j'étais endolori de partout) et sortir de la pièce ainsi que de la demeure de luminor rapidement. comment j'ai retrouvé mon chemin? sens de l'orientation félin a 100%  
>une foi dehors je vu un grand nombre de loup mais aussi d'humains. dont un loups plus petit que les autre tous noir qui ressemblais beaucoup a un chien.<br>quand il me vit il se jeta sur moi et commença a me lécher le visage. derrière nous luminor était mort de rire.  
>le chien se transforma en ...yu qui me pris le visage entre ses main et ce mit a m'embrasser sauvagement a ma plus grande et heureuse surprise.<p>

kiro: tu m'a tellement manqué yu..  
>yu: toi aussi tu m'a manqué mon petit chaton...test tu ne peux même pas t'imaginé a quel point. sans toi rien n'était pareil tu sais... sans ton sourir ta joie de vivre ta voix... rien n'était aussi simpas que quand tu étais avec moi.<br>kiro: je ne veux plus jamais te quitter yu.  
>yu: kiro... tu a encore un royaume a reconquérir ensuite nous reparlerons de sa.<br>kiro: et quand je serais de nouveau roi tu me promet de rester pour toujours avec moi?  
>yu: c'est plutôt a moi de te dire sa non? car au dernière nouvelle tu es en couple avec shin...<br>kiro: yu... je suis vraiment désoler mais dans ma tête c'est le bordel intégral... uncoup tu me hante tous le temps un coup c'est shin, un coup je t'aime un coup c'est lui.. je mis perd totalement et je m'en veux tellement...  
>yu: mais maintenant c'est lequel d'entre nous que tu aime?<br>kiro: c'est toi yu.  
>yu: alors il n'y a aucun problèmes^^<p>

il me pris dans ses bras et ce leva et m'emmena rapidementy dans la chambre que luminor lui réservais.

il m'assis sur son lit et ce mis sur mes genoux me regarda deux seconde puis

yu: tu ressemble a une momie mon kiro.. tu n'es vraiment pas chanceux XD  
>kiro: maiiiiiiiiiis... au fait.. qui t'a empoisonné?<br>yu: un serpent de 5 mètre de long et de 20 cm de diamètre  
>kiro: O_O mais pourquoi!<br>yu: je n'est pas que shin en ennemie tu sais... j'en est plein d'autre^^  
>kiro:... pourquoi luminor m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas te voir si tous va bien?<br>yu: mise en scène^^ je savais comment tu réagirais et je voulais te faire une petite surprise^^  
>kiro: je suis content que tous ailles bien.<br>yu: moi aussi XD mais tu sais le gars qui aura peau n'est pas prêt d'être né^^  
>kiro: tu as surtout de la chance que luminor et pus te remettre sur pied rapidement!<br>yu: pas con^^ tu sais que.. je t'aime?  
>kiro: *rouge tomate* tu...<br>yu: je t'aime a en mourir mon chaton.  
>kiro: *fait concurrence au tomate* yu...<br>yu: et toi tu m'aime?  
>kiro: ouiiiiiiiiiiiii *ce blotti contre yu*<p>

yu me sourit et commença a m'embrasser passionnément. nos deux langues se couraient l'une après l'autre danser jouer ensemble. yu ce mis a caresser mon torse nu. je vous rappelle que je suis casi a poil jais un caleçon et pas mal de bandage sur mon ventre et les bras. yu ce mit alors a caresser tous mon corps, mais l'orque ses mains passèrent près de mon bas-ventre je fit une grimace de douleur du a la douleur provoqué par les séquelles des attaque des loups.

yu: sa vas aller?  
>kiro: oui.. oui sa vas aller continue s'il te plais.<br>yu: tu es sur ? *kiro acquiesce* ok je continue.

il m'allongea sur son lit se plaça sur mon bassin en prenant bien soins de ne pas toucher à mes blessures.  
>il s'allongea tous doucement sur moi et commença a dévorer mon coups de baisés tous meilleur les uns que les autres me laissant de petite marque violettes. il passa l'une de ses mains dans mon caleçon commença a me toucher sans vaiment faire de réelles caresse ou va et vient... juste de quoi m'exciter au possible.<p>

kiro: je t'aime yu.  
>yu: je sais^^... tu es vraiment sur de chez sur de vouloir le faire? avec tes blessure ce n'est pas raisonnable..<br>kiro: t'ai toi yu... et sache que je le veux plus que tous au monde.  
>yu: comme tu le souhaite mon chaton=D<br>kiro: ne m'appelle pas comme sa! je suis pas un chaton  
>yu: si tu es MON xchaton a moi tous seul.<p>

yu ce penche doucement sur mes lèvre et m'embrasse tendrement en surface d'abord. Puis commence à passer sa langue dans ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que j'avais aimer cette sensation, la sensation d'avoir sa langue contre la mienne parcourant de font en comble chaque coins et recoins de ma bouche. nos deux langues danse ensemble joue ce caressent...Cette douce sensation me rendais euphorique, j'aurais t'en voulus qu'elle dure toujours.  
>yu ôte mon caleçon puis le sien.<br>son membre était déjà bien dressé tous comme le mien. j'avais un peu peur de le faire bien que sa n'aurais pas était ma première foi... mais je lui faisais confiance. je contemplais son corps pour moi il était parfait. il avais une musculature fine mais qui sembler très puissante, un visage très finement sculpté, des yeux rieur, une bouche parfaite... non c'est yu tous entier qui était parfait à ce moment là.

yu: je peux te pénétrer ou tu préfère l'inverse?  
>kiro: ... (s'apprête a répondre)<br>?: tu le touche je te bouffe!

strify venais d'entrer à l'improviste, par la fenêtre d'ailleurs qui avais souffert de son arrivé, ce jeta sur yu sous la forme d'un lynx vraiment magnifique et immense . yu fut projeté au sol avec une violence peu commune qui le fit s'évanouir.

kiro: YU!

strify me plaqua du scotch sur la bouche (celui gris très résistant et collant XD) puis ce plaça entre mes jambe... il me pénétra avec une rage peu recommandable.

strify: je te dit une foi que je te prendrais une foi que tu serai devenus plus fort et tu pense avoir le droit d'aller voir ailleurs? tu m'appartiens mon petit kiro. (en me parlant a l'oreille) pour te punir je vais prendre mon pied en toi. Et si jamais tu venais a parler de sa a qui que se soit je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais parler. C'est bien clair? (finis sa phrase par un coup de bassin trèèès violent)

je hoche la tête effrayé, strify me faisais peur et surtout très mal.  
>Il commence alors à me prendre sans aucune tendresse ni même un soupçon de douceur. Mon corps pas totalement rétablis me faisais atrocement souffrir. Strify lui, observait chacune de mes plus petites mimique de douleur ou d'un bref plaisir, un sourire sadique au lèvres.<br>après un grand nombre de coups brutaux dans mon intimité l'une de ses mains pris mon sexe et ce mis à me masturber. de plus ses coups de bassin ne ce mire cas toucher mon point sensible ce qui me faisais prendre un plaisir atrocement bon, malgrès que l'acte que je subissais était un viol.  
>Strify lui ne se gènais pas du tous pour montrer le plaisir qu'il tiré de son acte.<p>

strify: (en attrapant le scotch sur ma bouche) je veux t'entendre jouir. (arrache le scotch d'un coups sec)  
>kiro: AÏE! sa fait mal!<br>strify t'ai toi et savour!

il continua alors ses va et viens en moi, je gémissais alors tantôt de plaisir tantôt de douleur le tous bien contre mon grès.  
>Strify finit par joyuir en moi et moi je le suivis après quelques va et viens de sa vas sur mon sexe.<p>

strify: finalement... je pense que je vais m'intéresser a toi plus vite que prévus... n'oublie pas que sii tu ^parle tu le regrettera. et tu a intérêt a revenir vite chez shin. sinon il serait ballot que je fasse en sorte que shin et yu s'entretue non?  
>kiro: tu es un monstre!<br>strify: moi que toi! moi les gens saven,t que je ne ressent rien pour eu toi tu ne te rend en aucun cas compte de la peine que shin a en ce moment du mak que sa lui fait que tu te soit enfuit pour voir ce chien puant! et si ce n'est pas moi qui tuerais shin avec un plan foireux ce sera toi a cause de la peine que tu le infligera. j'espère sincèrement que tu te fera tuer sale chaton!

strify s'enfuit a ce moment là... je me mis près de yu et le pris dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ce réveille.


	13. Chapter 12

Ch13

yu: ma têteee!  
>kiro: yu sa vas?<br>yu: oui... strify il est ou qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? sa vas?  
>kiro: calme toi tous vas bien il ma dit que javais pas le droit de trompé shin vu que officiellement je suis avec shin... il est repartis après il ne m'a rien fait il n'y a que toi qui a souffert^^<br>yu: non toi aussi il te fait souffrir... je vois bien que tu l'aime shin que tu es déchiré en deux entre moi et shin...tu devra choisir quand tu sera roi pour le moment je suis déjà content que tu t'intéresse a un cabot comme moi ^^  
>kiro:... yu... tu parle comme si tu pensais n'avoir aucune chance contre shin. je t'aime autant voir plus que lui!<br>yu: écoute je ne suis le roi de rien du tout toi tu vas retrouver ton trône grâce a shin et strify qui son vraiment puissant...  
>kiro: (le coupant) dès que je serais roi je ferais tous pour que tu retrouve le pouvoir!<br>yu: même pas en rêve kiro j'ai quitté le pouvoir car je le désirais j'ai perdu une femme et mon fils unique! mon pouvoir était pour lui et elle je ne veux pas devenir roi sans personne avec qui le partager... pas sans toi... pour e rendre mon pouvoir tu devras être mon amant... mon maris sinon je préfère rester comme tel.  
>kiro: si tu le prend comme sa... je m'en vais de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je reste avec toi alors que tous ce que tu veux c'est une raison pour me baiser!<br>yu: tu m'a mal compris kiro!  
>kiro: rien a foutre ta raison t'es juste un sale cabot sans importance je retourne avec shin et je resterais avec lui.<p>

ce jours la j'étais tellement triste yu ... je voulais l'aider... lui ne le voulais pas il savais que si je voulais l'aider ce que je désirais par dessus tous il faudrais que je sois a lui et je ne voulais pas être je jouer de ses envies... je lui en voulais a mort je retourné hors de la forêt en courant la bas je rentrais dans quelqu'un en levant la tête les larmes me vinrent au yeux shin me regarder en pleurant derrière lui des gardes et strify fier de lui me regardant.

shin: tu allais coucher avec yu... tu m'aurais trompé si strify n'était pas venus... contre mon ordre... tu n'est qu'un sale gamin! regarde dans quelle état tu es! venir ici seul! dans la nuit sans m'en prévenir en ne me laissant qu'un mot qui disais que tu allais voir yu! voir ce chien! il était avec luminor tous allais bien pourquoi tu est aller le voir lui!  
>kiro: shin...<p>

je fondais en larmes shin me pris contre lui et me dit

shin: kiro...je ne sais pas ce qu'il ta dit pour que tu pleure mais moi mon cœur souffre le martyr... je t'aime kiro je ne veux pas que tu me quitte surtout pas pour yu...  
>kiro: je veux revenir chez toi je veux plus partir loin de toi... j'ai eu peur tous seul...<br>shin: (arrêtant de pleurer) promit je ferais tous pour que tu ne puisse plus partir loin de moi mon chaton.

Nous rentrons alors chez shin je savais ce qu'avais dit strify il était arrivé au moment ou on allais le faire avait assommé yu et m'avais défendu de recommencer pour le bien de shin... c'est un peu la vérité mais il a bien entendu zappé le passage de notre acte entre lui et moi.  
>une fois arrivé chez shin, celui-ci alla directement dans sa salle de bain ce laver moi j'étais allé après lui avoir dit dans la salle d'entrainement je voulais devenir rapidement fort.<br>après 5 minute top crono d'entrainement, je fus attrapé par les hanches... un homme ce mis a me dévorer le cou.

kiro: shin arrête...  
>...: shin? tu es bien peu perspicace shin met au moins 1 heure à ce laver.<br>kiro: strify! 0_0"  
>strify: bingo mon ange<br>kiro: mon ange?  
>strify: sa te dérange que je t'appelle comme sa?<br>kiro: oui...  
>strify: pourquoi cela?<br>kiro: on est pas ensemble...  
>strify: yu t'appelle bien comme sa et tu n'es pas avec lui a ce que je sache<br>kiro: oui mais yu je l'aime.  
>strify: tu mfait de la peine... tu me déteste pour ce matin?<br>kiro: ...  
>strify: pardonne moi... d'habitude je me contrôle enfin je viole pas les gens _... mais la je sais pas, c'est la première foi que sa m'arrive ...c'est la première foi ou je ne contrôle pas mes s...euu non rien pardonne moi c'est tous ^_^"<br>kiro: 0_ô attend tu veux que je te pardonne ton viole comme sa!  
>strify:..ouai<br>kiro: toi tu rêve jamais je pourrais te pardonner comme sa! et puis HUMM

strify m'attrapa les poignet et m'embrassa langoureusement. Sa langue caressais doucement la mienne je n'arrivais même pas a me débattre tellement le geste était plaisant...  
>pourquoi tous le monde arrive donc a briser les défenses de mon corps et de mon cœur si facilement...<p>

kiro: Arrête!  
>strify: pourquoi?<br>kiro: je suis avec shin!  
>strify: jmen fou<br>kiro: comment tu peux dire sa! shin et toi êtes amis non?  
>strify: ouai et alors? j'ai pas envie de lui laisse ton cul j'ai le droit non?<br>kiro: non! et puis je t'aime pas moi!  
>strify: vraiment? c'est pas ce que tes yeux me dise.<br>kiro: et il dise quoi mes yeux?  
>strify: baise moi...<br>kiro: pardon!  
>strify: tes yeux me dise baise moi<br>kiro: c'est totalement faux! archi faux!  
>strify: tu pense que je vais te croirent?<br>kiro: c'est la vérité  
>strify: tu parle... bon jme casse je retourne chez moi shin t'enverra chez moi quand tu sera formé a plus <span>mon<span> chaton  
>kiro: (pendant que strify ce barre) je suis pas <span>ton<span> chaton!

strify m'exaspérait... il était désinvolte avec moi comme si je lui appartenais mais le pire c'est qu'il avais vus en partie juste...effectivement il m'excitait mais j'ai déjà trompé shin avec yu je ne recommencerais pas je l'ai promit a shin.  
>je commençais donc à m'entrainer surtout a me transformer en chat de plus en plus vite et avec le plus d'habit possible... étrangement je réussi cet exercice tous habillé alors que j'essayais sans vraiment essayer si vous voyer ce que je veux dire... shin arriva a ce moment il avait la bouche trois mètre sous la surface de la mer quand il vit ce que je venais de réaliser. je repris ma forme humaine et lui souris comme un petit enfant.<p>

shin: tu es le nain de jardin le plus surprenant que j'ai jamais vus...  
>kiro: O_O la nains de jardin? JE SUIS PAS NAIIIIINNNNNN!<br>shin: (explosé de rire) calme mon chaton je dit sa car tu es tous petit et tous mignon3  
>kiro: chui pas petit<br>shin: si! mais je t'aime comme sa^^  
>kiro: moi aussi je t'aime comme tu es shin<br>shin: embrasse moi kiro  
>kiro: a vos ordre.<p>

je m'approchais de lui, entoura son cous de mes bras fin, me mit sur la pointe des pied et déposa mes lèvre sur les baisé tendre. un baisé amoureux. nous restâmes quelque seconde comme sa avec un simple baisé en surface puis il passa ses mains dans mon dos, sus mes hanche, sur ma nuque. il releva un peu plus ma tête et nous nous embrassâmes alors bien plus passionnément. un moment magique ou j'aurais aimé ne penser qu'au baisé cependant ma tête elle était pleine de pensé... yu me hanter et le lèvre sauvage de strify me faisais fondre... pourtant la tendresse de shin me rendais euphorique... même si la corps brulent de strify en moi cette violence pourtant si délectable n'arrêtais pas de me dire de me rapprocher de strify... mais une autre partis de ma conscience me faisais bien comprendre que seul shin me rendrai réellement heureux et qu'il m'aimerais pour toujours.  
>pourquoi les sentiment divergeaient à ce points?<p>

shin: kiro..  
>kiro: hum?<br>shin: fais moi l'amour  
>kiro: shin... pas ici...<br>shin: si. ici et maintenant.  
>kiro: =) comme tu veux<p>

j'allongeais donc shin à même le sol. et me plaçais au dessus de lui. nos lèvre allèrent a nouveaux a la rencontre l'une de l'autre. pour échanger a nouveaux un baisé plus que passionné.  
>en quelque seconde shin et moi étions nus nous nous désirions et nos virilité le montrer bien.<p>

kiro: je t'aime shin.  
>shin: fais moi toucher les étoiles.<p> 


End file.
